All This Time
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent. Afterwards, Harry pushes her away. But with the war behind them, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?
1. A Mistake

**Title: All This Time**

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Soundtrack—One Republic "All This Time"**

* * *

><p>As he turned back to look at the tent that was a few yards behind me, Harry smiled. It was lit up only showing Hermione's seated silhouette against the canvas. A familiar quote came to the forefront of Harry's mind in the moment. Dumbledore's voice echoed through his mind.<p>

"_Happiness can be found in the_ _darkest of times_, _if one remembers to turn_ _on the_ _light_."

The music sounded from inside the tent. It was a familiar song that Harry remembered listening to while he was back in Little Whinging. Leave it to Hermione to bring back some normalcy to this war. Ron just listened to the droning sound of Dean Thomas' voice as he listed name upon name of the missing or dead that had set Harry's teeth on edge. But Hermione, she had seeked comfort in a Muggle Station and listened to music. He knew she was heartbroken over Ron leaving. He had heard her crying in her sleep when she didn't know he was listening.

_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
>Take what I took and give it back to you<em>

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
>All this time I was waiting for you<br>We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you<em>

Harry pulled back the flap of the tent and watched as Hermione lifted her head. Her eyes were red and swollen from unshed tears. She smiled sadly and watched as he approached her and wordlessly held out his hand. Hermione looked confused for a moment before she let him lift her up into a standing position. She let him remove the Horcrux from around her neck and throw it to the ground beside them. Then Harry began to dance.

_I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper  
>I don't know the city but it isn't home<br>You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
>But I'm torn as I could be wherever I roam<em>

It wasn't the smooth, formal dancing that they had attempted at the Yule Ball, but the dance of two teenagers. It was awkward and clumsy and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she allowed herself to join in. Harry swayed her back and forth and even now and again would twirl her around the now dance floor. Then he felt the energy change as he placed his head on Hermione's shoulder and she did the same.

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
>All this time I was waiting for you<br>Got all these words, can't waste them on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you, yeah<em>

The dance began to slow and he felt her cool breath tickle his neck. This was Hermione. The very Hermione that had chosen to remain with him while the man she loved left them. He realized everything that Hermione had sacrificed for him: her family, her friends, her time. She had always stayed on his side. Defended him as he had defended her. What had started out as an effort to rid Hermione of the disappointment she felt in Ron's abandonment was suddenly beginning to change.

_Oh, running back to you  
>Oh, running back to you<br>Yeah  
>Oh, I would travel so far<br>I would travel so far  
>To get back where you are<em>

The music stopped and static took its place. Slowly, Harry moved his head of Hermione's shoulder and just stared into her deep brown eyes. He watched as her eyes dropped to his lips for brief second before they returned to eyes filled with apprehension. He heard her gulp and release a brief sigh and he realized what he had been fighting against all this time. And he knew Hermione had been fighting it too.

There was something more between the two of them then just the friendship they played off. He felt something for her that he had never felt for Cho or Ginny. What he shared with Hermione was easy. They worked off one another well. He shared moments with her that no other person would understand. As soon as he started to think about it, he realized he had known this for a long time. There was a hole in his heart, as if someone had carved out a potion just for her.

Her lips had parted as he watched her and he couldn't contain it any longer. He slowly bent forward and covered her mouth with his. She didn't respond at first but soon Harry could feel her lips moving against his in earnest. She wanted this just as bad as he did. Her hands clutched at his sweater as he moved his own hands to hold her face. She was so perfect, so angelic, that he felt the need to hold her to him to make sure she didn't disappear. When hers reached up and grasped his wrists, holding him there, he knew she wasn't going anytime soon.

Harry backed them up until the back of her knees made contact with the tiny cot that was situated near them. Hermione slowly sat down, pulling him with her until he was soon hovering above her. That was when it hit him that he was really making out with Hermione Granger. Something that had been secretly wanting for as long as he could remember. His hands roamed over her body, slipping underneath the plaid button-up she wore. Her skin felt soft under his rough fingers and when his hand lifted her bra and made contact with her breast, her body arched to his touch. Harry found himself smiling against her lips.

She tugged on his lower lip as her hands began to drift downwards, undoing the belt at his hips and flicking open the button above his fly. Even in the static, he heard the telltale sound of his zipper before her warm hand wrapped around him. Her touches seemed exploratory as she began to pump him with her hand. The speed and grip alternated as she tried to find a rhythm that matched and when Harry groaned and began kissing down her neck, she smiled with satisfaction.

As Harry felt himself nearing the edge, he made quick work of her jeans and slipped his hand underneath and explored her velvet skin. He positioned his hand just so to be able to push a finger inside her while still rubbing the palm of his hand against her nub. Hermione's breath was hot in his hear as her heart hammered within her ribcage. When her breaths became more frantic and hurried, he curled his finger and sent her spiraling into oblivion.

He took a moment to look at her. Hermione's face was flushed and her eyes were lidded. Her plump lip was captured between her two front teeth and she had one hand gripping his collar the other almost painfully grasping his length. "Hermione?" Harry questioned in a gentle whisper.

"Mm hmm?" she answered in a daze.

"You hand," he stated as his gaze dropped between them.

Her eyes opened wide as she followed his gaze, her hand immediately letting go and embarrassment crossing her features. But Harry was having none of that. He kissed all over her face before sitting up on his knees and lifting his sweater and undershirt over his head. He looked on as he face became focused and her hands drifted up his thighs along his happy trail and landed along his abdomen. After tossing the clothing behind him, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. That's when he felt her hands come off his body and he felt the movement of clothing against his chest. Harry's eyes opened to see Hermione unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off before lifting her tank top over her head. When her hands went to the straps of her bra, Harry stopped her.

"Let me," he whispered as his hand gently guided the strap down her shoulder. The other one followed and then he reached behind her and unclasped the material and sent it off the cot. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but kiss her as a rosy blush lit underneath her skin. Skin against skin, they kissed before Hermione's hands were on his jeans with an insistent tug. She helped him awkwardly shimmy out of them before he reached over to her own and pulled them down, revealing the mily skin of her legs. Her long, long legs that had danced in his dreams for years before.

Suddenly, their movement felt lengthened as the notion of what was about to happen washed over them. Could this really be happening? Harry crawled over her and used his elbows to hover of her body. Hermione tongue darted out and licked along her lips- an act of nervousness, for sure, but Harry couldn't help but think the movement was a method to torture him. He brushed her hair away from her face and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione paused as her eyes searched his before she finally nodded. "Yes."

With a kiss, Harry reached down and positioned himself at her entrance. He waited a breath before steadying himself and pushing inside her. His eyes were intent on her face, as he watched it contort into pain with each moving inch. As he filled her to the hilt, a tiny tear streamed down her cheek and Harry wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "We can stop," he offered as he began to pull out. But her hands on his ass stopped him.

"Just... Just give me a second." Harry nodded and gave her the time she needed. Finally, with a breath, she whispered, "Move."

Harry pulled out and entered her again- this time a beat faster. They continued like that, allowing her to get used to his intrusion, until she no longer was ridgid with pain. They continued until Hermione smirked and grabbed the sides of his face and brought his mouth to hers. Then there was nothing stopping his body from moving with unrestrained need. He didn't need to think or analyze. He just had to move. To feel her soft silk enveloping him again and again.

Hermione's leg lifted over his hip as Harry's movements went deeper. He could feel his body preparing for climax and he knew she was getting close, too. As her tongue rolled around his, Harry reached down and rubbed against her bundle of nerves. A quick gasp escaped her as her breathing labored out and she began moving with him. Thrust for thrust they moved together as one. It was getting difficult to tell where she ended and he began. And that's when he knew it.

_They were making love_.

And it hit him. He was in love with her. And it scared him.

He couldn't hold it together anymore and he exploded inside her, feeling her walls clench around him as she joined him. Harry kept his eyes closed for the longest time, his face lost in the softness of her hair as his realization spread out to every part of him. He couldn't hurt her by being in love with her. She couldn't be in love with him. He was on a dangerous mission and Harry would not be the one to make Hermione feel that kind of heartbreak if something happened to him.

Hermione sighed and snuggled into him contentedly and he let himself enjoy the last few moments he would be privileged to hold her like this. When the moment was up he disentangled himself from her quickly, not meeting her eyes.

But, Hermione knew, as she always did. "Harry please, _please_ don't do this."

He turned and instantly regretted it as he saw the heartbroken look on her face. It was enough to make him second guess her motive to leave. But he knew he had to. "Hermione, I can't—I can't do this… its wrong."

"What's wrong about it?" She asked desperately. "I know you feel the same way I do. You can't honestly look at me and tell me that didn't feel right."

"So many things…" He answered. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but he stopped her. "Please just leave it be."

Harry could see her eyes begin to get wet with tears and knew that he had to leave the tent before she took a hold of him. He was going to die. He knew it. He was going to be killed and she was supposed to help. That was it. She couldn't feel this way towards him, be kissing him, doing anything but being his friend.

He knew he had to lie to her. "I just want to be your friend. N-Nothing more."

It hurt to lie to her. She had always been so honest and trusting with him, now more than ever. But he had to lie to protect her from getting hurt. She needed to be happy. Ron could give her that. He could pick up the pieces after Harry left this world. He knew it was a lousy move doing what they did and then him leaving her but he couldn't make her happy. Not like this. He walked quickly to the flap of the tent and outside without looking back.

"Harry please… please…" Hermione called out to him.

Here in the darkness he could gather his thought. Not inside there where she was staring at him with love in her eyes. She had completely through him for a loop tonight. He hadn't expected this to happen. She was in love with Ron, not him. That's how it had always been. He had turned to Ginny because she would let him go. Ginny could handle the fact that he could die and wouldn't go with him. Hermione, on the other hand, would follow him to his death. She would fight that last battle with him by his side. Harry just couldn't have that. If he were to cease to exist, the world must have Hermione. He couldn't imagine a world where she didn't exist.

He heard the telltale sound of Hermione's furious footsteps and she pushed past the tent and strode purposely towards Harry.

She looked at him with fury in her eyes. "Why are you so afraid to love?"

"I just want to protect you." He whispered.

"I don't want to be protected." She answered as she pushed him. "I just want to be with _you_!"

Hermione stared at him as tears began to fall from her cheeks. He had to be strong. For her. She would thank him one day… when she figured it all out. And she would, of course. But it would be years and years, after the sting of his betrayal began to fade.

Harry let the lie slip between his lips. "Well, I don't. It was a mistake what we did. You're my best friend's girl. I should've stopped it."

Shocked registered her features, followed by hurt. Hermione's eyes watered. "Fine. Have it your way, Harry Potter."

With a turn of her heel, she disappeared behind the tent and Harry allowed a lone tear to fall down his cheek. He was doing the right thing. He knew it. He hoped.


	2. Seeing Her

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p><em>Four years later…<em>

* * *

><p>Harry cleaned up the mess in the living room at Grimmauld Place. Toys were scattered everywhere and with a deep sigh he picked up the last toy, a stuffed wolf. Harry couldn't help but frown when he held the toy in his hand. It made him think of Hermione. They hadn't spoken in years except for a small letter that she sent with this toy. With a loaded sigh, he threw it back into the toy box.<p>

"Harry!"

He turned towards the call of his voice and made his way towards Regulus' old bedroom. Inside he found the source of the sound, curled up in a tiny bed, clinging desperately to a book. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through the child's turquoise hair.

"Did you pick out a story, Teddy?" Harry asked as he noticed he was holding _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_.

The tiny boy nodded. "_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_."

Harry smiled. It was Teddy's favorite story. He knew why, of course. The story told of a father's death and the magical pot given to his son. The boy didn't understand the gift, in the way that Teddy seemed loss at his parent's absence. Harry tucked Teddy into bed and opened the book to the chosen story and began to read. Halfway through he noticed the tiny boys eyes close and with a flick of Harry's wand all the lights—except for a tiny nightlight—went out and Harry left the room.

When he quietly shut the door behind him, Harry took a moment to assess the changes to the once rundown and creepy house. It was because of Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Tonk's mother, Andromeda that the place looked livable and cozy now. It took a year to get everything in order, but in order to attain parental rights of Teddy, he needed it. All of the spells, curses and artifacts were long gone from the house and placed in a vault at Gringotts. Harry trusted Andromeda to be responsible for that since she was a descendent of the family of Black herself.

Andromeda and Harry had figured out a way so that Harry could have his social life and work while still being a father figure to Teddy. She was a saint for taking Teddy in when Harry had work with the Ministry or when he needed a night out. It wasn't a perfect setup but it worked for them.

The aftermath of the war had led to many casualties but Harry knew there was a reason he had been named Godfather to Teddy. In the death of his own parents, Harry had found solace and peace in Sirius. He had fought for custody and ultimately won. The fact that he had just defeated the most dangerous wizard of their time may or may not have had something to do with it. Ginny understood and for a short time the three of them had been a tiny family. Eventually Ginny and he parted ways when Harry realized they did not share the same kind of chemistry that had built up in a tent with another girl who just happened to be dating her brother. Ginny had confided in him later on that for some time she had been harboring an interest in Neville Longbottom and they had currently been dating for a year and a half.

As Harry wandered into his room across the hall—a room that had once been Sirius'—he turned on the TV and opened a shoebox that was hidden under his bed. It held newspaper cutouts and letters from Hermione. Despite the heartbreak he caused her, Hermione had stuck with him. She had placed Christmas roses on his parent's grave when they wandered to Godric's Hollow and had taken care of him when Bathilda Bagshot had turned out to be Nagini. He had even watched her fight back tears when he left her and Ron to go to the Forbidden Forest to die.

But he hadn't died. And that was a fact that had bugged Harry for four long years.

The whole reason he had left Hermione was because he had a deep feeling that he wouldn't make it out of the war alive. Hermione had realized it too. Harry had to die for the Horcrux inside him to be destroyed. But Harry had survived. Though he had tried to settle with Ginny, that hadn't worked and now he had to stand by while the girl he loved dated his best friend. He didn't even know if Ron knew about what had happened in the tent. He doubted Hermione would share such an intimate detail. All he knew was that when he had defeated Voldemort and sought out Hermione, she had walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with his best friend. Harry wasn't about to hurt them both again and so he remained quiet.

Harry expelled a sigh and pulled the comforter up to his neck. There was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

><p>"We're going to Grandma Dromeda's!" Teddy sang as he danced.<p>

Harry chuckled as they walked up the curved pathway that led to Andromeda's door. She must have heard them because the door opened up and there stood the kind woman. She resembled her older sister, Bellatrix, in a way, only with softer features. She was tall and thin with wide, kind light brown eyes and curly brown hair. Her face brightened when Teddy released Harry's hand and ran toward his grandmother. She picked him up with ease and smothered him with kisses as Harry wandered over. Andromeda led them both into the house and set Teddy down in front of the TV where she already had one of his favorite shows on.

"I don't reckon you've seen the paper?" She asked Harry.

"No. Why?"

Andromeda ghosted into the kitchen and grabbed the folded newspaper. With a knowing look on her face she handed it over to Harry who opened it. His eyes registered shock as he stared at the front page. There in moving picture was Hermione frowning with a grumbled Ron. Harry's eyes scanned the headline.

**WAR HEROINE AND HERO BREAK-UP**

"Is this for real?" Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded. "Molly called yesterday to confirm it. Said Ronald's heartbroken about it but things hadn't been going well for a while."

"Ron hadn't written anything in his letters."

She sat down and pushed a cup of tea in Harry's direction. "This isn't exactly something you put in a letter. And you hadn't stopped by for a visit in a long time."

"Well, with Ginny and I no longer dating… I didn't want it to be awkward for anyone."

Andromeda reached over and touched Harry's hand. "They've been like a family to you. Two years is far too long to go without a visit."

"We write." Harry stated awkwardly.

She stared too long before letting go of his hand and standing up to clean there mugs. Harry shifted awkwardly in his chair. He now had this uncontrollable need to go see Hermione. Memories of her tears when they were on the run filled his mind and he felt a painful heartache. Would she even let him comfort her? The last time he had attempted he had caused them _both_ even more pain. But things were different now. Death no longer loomed over them, forcing a wedge between them.

"Teddy and I will visit soon." Harry called out to Andromeda's backside.

"Visit where?" Teddy asked as he wandered in.

Harry picked him up and set him on his lap. "To the Burrow."

Teddy's brown eyes lit up and a huge grin set on his face. "Really?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes. Really." Harry couldn't help but smile back at the young boy. He sent a sideways glance to Andromeda. "Besides we could use some of Molly's infamous cooking."

Andromeda turned to glower her eyes at Harry. "I think I do a fairly good job feeding you two."

"But Molly gives us this much." Teddy stretched his arms out to a wingspan, gesturing the enormous amount of food Mrs. Weasley gave them whenever they visited or vice versa.

"Yes, she does beat me out on that part."

"Mm hmm." Teddy answered.

"Speaking of food…. What would you boys like for breakfast?"

Harry looked at Teddy who had placed one of his fingers on his chin and seemed to be pondering the question. It was hard not to smile around Teddy. He was full of energy and life that all unwanted emotions soon passed. Ever since he was two he had kept the turquoise hair as a permanent factor. Andromeda and Harry were relieved when they had noticed the werewolf gene had not passed on from Lupin but instead Tonks gene of Metamorphmagus. All the more reason to keep Andromeda close since she had experience with raising Metamophmagus'. Harry didn't have a clue on how to deal with his constant physical changes or help him control them.

Teddy smiled. "Cereal! The one with all the colors."

"Harry?"

"I'll be fine with just some toast. Thanks, Andromeda."

"Spanks!" Teddy yelled out with enthusiasm.

Andromeda poured Teddy's bowl of cereal and placed it in front of him before making toast for Harry and herself. It was ready fairly quickly and soon enough the three of them were eating in comfortable silence. The only sound was the cartoons playing in the background.

Harry was the first to finish. He stood and ruffled Teddy's hair. "I'm going to head out to work. You going to be okay here?"

"Yessum." Teddy answered and lifted his head up so Harry could kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back later. Have fun!"

He stepped towards the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder and called into the air "Ministry of Magic." With a puff of smoke he was gone.

* * *

><p>"We caught a few Death Eaters lurking around Diagon Alley." John Dawlish stated as they made their way towards the elevators. "Roughed them up a bit before we sent them to Azkaban."<p>

"Who are they even following now?" Harry asked.

Dawlish shrugged. "Malfoy's on the run. There can't be many others who could sustain power. It's basically just small groups now."

They reached the entryway for the elevators and Harry heard the sound of one approaching. He readied himself but he was in no way prepared for what he saw. There, stepping out of the now stopped elevator, was Hermione. She pushed a lock of hair behind her straightened hair and Harry let his eyes wander. She was dressed in a fitted navy dress that hugged her curves. The legs that had once been wrapped around him were out in the open for his eyes to see and he followed them down to a pair of high heels that he longed to dig into his back.

Her eyes lifted and she faltered in her step. Harry watched on as her eyes registered shock then hurt then anger before finally settling on a kind look. He knew she was feigning kindness given their surroundings. Hermione seemed to fidget under his gaze but Harry had yet to move a muscle.

"Hello, Harry." She stated.

"Hermione."

She bit her bottom lip. "It's good to see you. How's Teddy?"

"He's good. He's with Andromeda today."

Harry motioned for Dawlish to continue onto the elevators, and with a curt nod to Hermione, Dawlish did as he was told. Now it was just the two of them in the small hallway and Harry could feel the tension rise between them. It took everything inside him not to have his way with her now. That dress was doing more damage to him than good.

"How is she?" Hermione asked shifting her weight to the other foot. Harry's eyes drifted to her toned legs.

Harry's voice broke. "Good." He couldn't help but notice that Hermione was trying to keep her eyes on him for as little as possible. "How are you, Hermione? I saw the paper."

Her mouth set in a straight line. "Why, Harry? Want to comfort me again? We both know you did such a fine job last time."

Harry leaned in to whisper. "I don't know. Fine doesn't seem the right word for it. I thought it was rather incredible, don't you?"

The low whimper that escaped her lips was enough to give him hope. He still had a chance if he played this right. His eyes drifted downwards and watched the slight rise and fall of her chest that was pushed up with the help of the lace bra poking out of her dress. Harry felt himself harden instantly. Hermione pushed Harry away from her and he could feel the spark in their touch. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed determined to deny their attraction.

"Before or after you ran out of the tent?"

"Come on, Hermione." Harry breathed.

She shook her head. "No. You do not get to do this. _You_ walked out on _me_. Remember?"

"I know. I wanted to talk about that. It was a mistake."

"You've said that before." Hermione whispered with a roll of her eyes.

"Can't you see that I was trying to protect you? If we continued with… _that_… and something happened to me…" Harry drifted off. "I wouldn't have been able to leave and you wouldn't have let me."

"No, Harry Potter. We go almost two years without so much as a word being said between us and now that you see I'm unattached you wanna have another go at it? It's _not_ happening."

She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm. "You're telling me that if I had been honest things would be different?"

Harry watched as the hurt filled her eyes. Their eyes met and Harry felt rocked to his very core. "It was my first time," she breathed. "As my best friend you should've known better."

Hermione pulled her arm free and continued down the hallway and away from the elevators where Harry stood. He had to win her back. He had to get her to forgive him. Yeah, he had been a foolish teenager but his best interest had always been her safety. Ron was the safe choice for her and he had let her make that choice even though it killed him. When she had run to hug him despite her better judgment, despite what he had done, he had seen the look Ron gave him. The look that told Harry he knew he would never mean as much to Hermione as Harry did. Ron accepted it and loved her anyways. She had let him love her and they had been in love… up until now.

Now she was single and Harry knew she felt the attraction between them. It was something that had been building up since first year. He couldn't walk away now. Not after seeing her again and knowing that attraction still existed despite the distance he had put between them.

She had always secretly enjoyed when he was being cocky and so with a yell Harry said, "And by the way, Hermione… That dress does amazing things to your ass."

He watched as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards him and all he could do was wink and laugh as he backed into the elevator and watched her figure grow smaller as he disappeared from there.


	3. We Might Fall

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**Chapter Soundtrack: "We Might Fall" by Ryan Star**

* * *

><p>After Harry has picked up Teddy from Andromeda's, the two headed back to Grimmauld place. Teddy hadn't stopped talking since he saw Harry, telling him all of his fun from the day. This was Harry's favorite part of the day. He loved the attention and love the tiny boy felt for him. Harry was an important part of Teddy's life. He thought of him as a father. And that filled Harry with such raw emotions that were almost too much to handle. The only other person who elicited these types of emotions, emotions that were hard to fight, was Hermione.<p>

_Hermione_.

He knew the way he had acted towards her was uncalled for. But the second he saw her long, toned legs he couldn't help himself. Those legs had been wrapped around him years ago. They had purposely strode past him when he broke her heart (and his). And they had walked away from him when she had lost all hope. Harry hated what he had done to her but it had been a necessary hurt. Sure, he should've gained control of his hormones and not allowed himself to kiss her but when he had and she kissed him back, he couldn't restrain himself.

A part of him—a deeply hidden part—liked to think that Hermione only ended things with Ron because she remembered the connection they had shared. He knew that was part of the reason things had ended between him and Ginny. Ginny and he was created out of convenience. He had convinced himself to fall in love with her. But Ginny loved the idea of Harry. The idea of him being "The Chosen One" was what tied Ginny to him. She was a fan girl above all else and when that had died out her affections had turned elsewhere. Harry wasn't bitter over their breakup he just hated what it had done to the both of them. Even Ginny couldn't ignore the palpable attraction between Hermione and Harry as they tried to avoid each other at Weasley family functions.

Thankfully, before he could dwell too much in the past, Teddy pulled him to the present.

"Grandma Dromeda let me help her cook dinner! I got to smush the burgers!"

Harry smiled down at the boy as he opened the door to their home and made their way to the kitchen. "I bet their delicious!"

Teddy nodded. "She said they're the best she's ever made. I bet it's because I helped."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Harry leaned down to lift the boy and placed him on a stool near the counter.

The boy nodded happily. "Yes!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "I won't tell anyone!"

"Her cooking is much better when you help."

Harry watched as his godson's face lit up. A huge smile filled his youthful face and Harry couldn't help but mess his hair. Teddy's hands clapped together in joy and he did a little dance on the tiny stool. "I think so, too," he whispered.

As Harry went to work emptying their dinner out of the plastic bag and containers, Teddy took out a coloring book and went to work coloring a hippogriff that took up one of the grey pages. Harry smiled to himself, and though Teddy had heard the story a thousand times, Harry told him of the time him and Hermione had saved Buckbeak. He left out the gory details, of course. Teddy was much too young to know that Buckbeak was about to be executed. But Harry still made the story seem as if him and his heroine had risked themselves trying to save the animal.

At some point it had started to rain outside and the sound of water hitting the windows created a beautiful backdrop to the story. By the time he had reached the part where Hermione had thoughtfully grabbed some ferrets for Buckbeak to eat, dinner had been plated. Teddy seemed to enjoy listening to the adventure filled stories of Harry's past. Harry always made a big deal of making sure he acted them out as best he could. His arms moved animatedly and his did his best impressions, all causing the tiny turquoise headed boy to laugh.

For some reason the two of them worked. Harry couldn't imagine not having Teddy in his life and he was pretty sure the young boy thought the same of him. They had both suffered great loss, even if Teddy was too young to remember most of his. Harry often wondered if Tonks and Lupin knew they wouldn't survive the war and that's why they had put Teddy in Harry's care. If anyone knew how to rightfully treat an orphaned child, it was Harry. He made sure the child had everything at his disposal and knew how loved he was. Love was what had helped Harry though much of his life. Love had defeated the most dangerous wizard and had bonded him to the greatest friends a guy could ask for. Love had brought him Hermione.

Teddy took his last bite of his hamburger just as Harry finished up the story. He was about to declare they go inside and watch some television before bed when the doorbell rang. The two of them shared a confused glance before Harry stood up and made his way down the long hallway. He looked towards the tiny peephole but couldn't make out the figure that huddled in a raincoat.

He pulled open the door and almost fell backwards at the sight before him.

Hermione stood there, her once straight hair matted to her face and curling. She hugged her raincoat tight to her body as she fought off the rain. As the door opened, her eyes lifted to meet Harry's. She must've noticed the shock there but all he saw was fury in hers. Harry was in for it and he knew it. Thankfully, a tiny boy saved his life from the wrath of Hermione.

"Harry, who dat?" Teddy appeared at Harry's pant leg and looked at Hermione. His face broke out into a huge smile and he ran towards the object of Harry's affection. Harry couldn't help the future image the popped into his head as he imagined the three of them living in this house for all time. Teddy latched onto Hermione's hip. "Mione!"

The fury seeped out of her features as she lifted the boy. "Hi, Teddy!"

"Did you come to watch TV with us?"

Hermione smiled. "I came here to speak with Harry." Her eyes drifted over to Harry who was enamored with the scene in front of him. "If he ever invited me in out of the rain."

Harry seemed to remember himself. "Oh! Of course. Come on in."

As soon as Hermione stepped over the threshold Harry knew he never wanted her to leave. He also knew that was extremely selfish of him. They hadn't been anything less short with each other since the war ended and for the past two years they hadn't even said a word. It broke Harry to think he had caused all this. Hermione wasn't just the woman he loved, she was his best friend. Sure, Ron was, too. But Ron didn't understand Harry wordlessly like Hermione did. They didn't bond in the way he did with the beautiful woman currently bringing his godson into the living room.

"Can I take your coat?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned towards him and he could visibly see her internal debate flashing through her eyes before she nodded. "Thank you."

Harry helped her shrug out of the coat and noticed she was still in the navy dress he witnessed her in earlier. How was he expected to act like a gentleman when she was dressed like that? Already his jeans were feeling tight around his crotch as he hardened and stifled a groan. It took everything he had inside him to take her coat and dispose of it on the coatrack in the hall.

When Harry returned to the living room, some cartoon was playing on the television and Teddy was summarizing the concept to Hermione. While folding his arms over his chest, he leaned again the wall and looked on, mesmerized by the scene. Hermione was constantly asking questions which only furthered to amuse Teddy. Teddy seemed to enjoy being the know-it-all about his favorite show.

"How do they drink soda underwater?" Hermione asked with a delightful smile.

Teddy seemed stunned for a moment. His eyes darted back and forth as he pondered the question. "The cups!" He screamed, causing Hermione to jolt back. "The cups keep the soda inside."

"You're awfully smart, Teddy."

"Spanks!" Teddy smiled.

Eventually the show ended and it was time for Teddy to go to sleep. Teddy whined, of course, when Harry pointed this out. But once Hermione made a promise to see him soon, Teddy leaned over and kissed her cheek before walking towards Harry and taking his hand.

"I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded. "Take your time."

It wasn't until they reached the top of the stairs that Teddy whispered, "I like Mione. I wish she would come over more."

"Me too, Teddy." Harry answered. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Once Teddy was asleep, Harry quietly tip-toed out of the room. He narrowly avoided tripping due to a stray toy on the floor. If he was being honest, all he wanted was to be barreling down the stairs—two at a time—in his urgency to see Hermione. But he thought that would make him seem a bit desperate.<p>

He walked right to the living room only to find it vacant with the television turned off. _Where could she be?_ Harry wondered. That was when he heard it. The faint sound of music coming from the radio in the kitchen. The irony wasn't lost on Harry as he quietly followed the sound of the Muggle music.

_We should go to sleep now, You should stay the night  
>I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die<br>Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars  
>Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are<em>

The song lyrics weren't lost on Harry. It took him immediately back to that chilly night on the rock cliff when they danced in the safety of the tent. It was a moment of solace during chaos. A moment Harry had ruined when he broke the beautiful girl sitting at his kitchen table's heart. He wished, as the lyrics did, that the star would've guided him that night. Harry had thought he had done the right thing ending things but seeing her here, lost deeply in though, made him question his judgment.

"Thought you would've learned from the last time I walked in on you listening to music." Harry stated.

Hermione looked up, her eyes sad. "Yeah, I really must be a masochist."

It shattered his heart into tiny little pieces to see her like this. She had seemed so strong and determined when she appeared at his doorstep but it seemed the memories of this place had gotten to her. Harry could read the heartbreak all over her features. It was then that he wondered if he would ever be able to heal the wounds he had inflicted on his heart.

_Now that we are older, I remember you.  
>Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do.<br>Now that we are close to death and close to finding truth.  
>We might fall, we might fall, we might fall.<em>

The music was the only sound in the otherwise quite house. When the song ended, Harry turned it off and made his way over to the table. He wondered desperately if she was aching for him as much as he was her. Now that he sat at the long table with her across from him, the distance seemed to be killing him. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to show her how sorry he was. Show her how deep his love for her ran. But with that heartache in her eyes, he feared a simple touch from him would send her running for the hills.

Thankfully, it was Hermione that broke the silence. "This place brings back a lot of memories."

"Yeah, it does." Harry agreed, wondering where she was going with this.

"I didn't feel so trapped by them the last time I was here."

The last time she was here, the house had been in full party mode. Family and friends were crammed into every corner and the house had been filled with laughter. It was very unlike the current predicament the two of them had found themselves in now. Harry was fully aware of the entrapment of memories. He lived here. The memories threatened to swallow him whole as he wandered through the darkness after Teddy had fallen asleep. With Hermione here, the memories were sure to win.

"There was a lot more going on the last time you were here. At night, with no other sounds, it's a lot different."

Her eyes finally landed on his. "How can you stand it?"

"I can't run from my past. My past decision, my memories… they're always going to be there. I have to live with it." Harry wondered if she knew he was no talking of two different things. He decided to get back to her question. "With Teddy here, I'm hoping to make new memories. Sirius would've liked that. He wouldn't want me to think of all the people who walked through these halls that are now gone. He'd want me to cherish the people I have left and build a new life."

If he understood her meaning, she wasn't letting on. "You're really good with him, you know. He really loves you."

"Thank you. It was hard at first, taking on such a responsibility after everything, but I think I owed it to them."

The silence passed between them once again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Hermione hadn't always been this evasive. She seemed to be ignoring the big elephant in the room. The elephant that was holding a big sign that read "We slept together and then I ran away." Harry would rather have her screaming at him, cursing at him, anything but this damned silence.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?"

Hermione released a shaky breath and fiddled with her fingers in front of her. "I'm not sure really. At first I had hoped to storm in here giving you a piece of my mind but then I saw Teddy and I just ran out of steam. Plus, you seem to have given up on being cocky."

"The look on your face when I opened the door advised me against it."

She chewed her bottom lip. "Good."

"Can we talk about—"

But Hermione interrupted him. "Nobody meets their soulmate at eleven, right? I mean the whole hero and heroine love story is a bit overdone, don't you think? It wouldn't have worked. It's clichéd and predictable. No fun in that."

She seemed to have said all she had come to, and she stood and went to leave the kitchen. But, Harry wasn't having that. In a move that paralleled her own, Harry jumped out of his seat and grabbed her arm. Sparks passed between them and when she turned around, Hermione was flush against him with her heavy breaths fanning his face. Her mouth was so close he only had to move an inch and he would be back in paradise.

"I never explained myself that night." Harry stated and watched as her eyes jumped up to his before fluttering at the intensity of his gaze. "I thought I was protecting you from even more heartbreak but instead I ended up causing you more instead. I loved you then. I still do. You're worth everything to me even if we haven't exactly been on speaking terms for the past four years. That was why I pushed you away then."

Hermione frowned, clearly confused. "Where is this honesty coming from?"

"It took me some time alone to see it all clearly… It's okay to love you. I want you in my life. I want me, you and Teddy to be a family. I've known that I wanted to be part of your future from the second I saw you and you fixed my glasses on the train. But I've been fighting it ever since. Things were complicated before, but I can't apologize because I have no regrets. Yeah, I should've stopped myself before it went too far but I was too caught up in you. I walked away because I didn't need you dying with me at the hands of Voldemort. That would've been tragic."

Harry looked down at her, expectantly. She whispered, "I don't know what you want me to say." Harry's face fell. He was hoping she would've realized his mistakes and forgiven him. Then she would've sealed it with a passionate kiss. But that would've been too easy. "You really broke me, Harry. When you kissed me that night I thought all my dreams were coming true. I had only turned to Ron because you didn't seem interested in me. Then there we were, making love in the tent and it was beautiful and perfect and everything I hoped. But you ran away and I was forced to try it again with Ron… only he couldn't measure up. We tried so hard to make it work but we both knew the passion wasn't there. Now I'm here with you wanting to forgive you but knowing I can't."

"Why can't you?" Harry knew his voice was borderline desperate as he clung to her tiny hands. "I won't leave you again."

Her eyes fell to the floor. "It's too late."

With those final words leaving her lips she maneuvered out of his grasp and Harry listened as her heels clicked down the hallway and out the door. Despite his dejected emotions he knew he had to fight for her. Hermione was meant to be his. He was already hers in every meaning of the word. Now he just had to win her over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can all thank this video for the inspiration to write this chapter. It's amazing! - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=_dPssNpDSvQ&feature=player_embedded **


	4. Dealing With Desire

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: So this is extremely late but RL got in the way and honestly when I came back to it I lost the voice of the characters. I had every intention of deleting every chapter but the first and turning this into a O/S but I wanted to get your thoughts on this chapter before doing so. Originally I was going to wait until DH came out on DVD to get back in the Harmony Bubble but I just couldn't make you wait much longer. If I continue… this story will not be longer than 10 chapters. It's just a matter of getting there. Anyways…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!"<p>

Everyone in the room yelled with joy as Mrs. Weasley blew out her candles, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She went to grab the paper plates to prepare slices of cake when Mr. Weasley touched her hand and made a "tsk" sound. She smiled and relented as Ginny and a pregnant Fleur went about handing out pieces of cake.

"I want a piece!" Teddy screamed from beside Harry. He held out his hands a pretty far distance apart in front of him and stated, "A piece _this_ big!"

A few people laughed and Harry leaned down to his godson. "Well, go over there and get a piece. Ron's on line and we all know how big of a stomach he has."

Teddy's mouth dropped as he pushed his way through the crowd of people to get to the front of the line. Harry watched on with a smile. He was nervous, to say the least, about returning to the Weasley's. This was to be an overnight stay since the following day would be Halloween and the Weasley's hadn't wanted Teddy to miss the fun.

Ginny and Harry didn't have a difficult breakup. In fact, they had split up rather amicably. They knew they had been drifting apart and neither understood why they had held on for so long. But the guilt over what he had done with Hermione had made it difficult to see Ron. Sure, the two weren't dating at that point but Harry had known about his feelings for them and acted selfishly. Even now as he watched Hermione hand her piece of cake to an anxious Teddy, he felt the guilt wash over him.

She ran a gentle hand through Teddy's turquoise hair and smiled as a happy smile crossed the small boy's cake. For a moment Teddy debated taking the cake and running over to where Bill and Fleur's eldest, Victoire, sat or handing back the cake. He was very hungry though and so with an enthusiastic 'thanks', he ran to the end of the table and sat next to the tiny blonde haired girl. Harry looked on as Teddy talked animatedly with Victoire and her cousins: Fred, Molly, and Lucy.

"You did a good job with him, Harry."

Harry turned to see Ron standing next to him scarfing down the cake on his plate. Ron had put on a few pounds since Harry had last seen him which made him pudgy around his middle. With a smile, he answered. "Thanks. Still don't know what Lupin and Tonks were thinking."

"I do." Ron replied and there wasn't a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Ron about the last couple years… I'm sorry I haven't been around. Just with Ginny and the break—"

Ron cut him off. "I understand. Now more than ever." His gaze wondered over to Hermione and Harry felt the pang of guilt for his neglect. He had been so caught up in gaining Hermione's affections that he had forgotten the obvious pain his best friend was in. Harry's eyes glanced at her too. She was laughing and smiling at something George's wife, Angelina, was saying and pressing a tentative hand to her protruding stomach. It was impossible for Harry to stop the smile that tugged at his lips as he watched her be so happy and care-free.

"Sorry about that, mate." Ron stated with a groan, snapping Harry out of his staring. Harry followed his gaze and saw Neville wrapping his arms around Ginny and placing a tiny kiss at the nape of her neck. There wasn't a single emotion elicited from Harry at the scene. He was long since over Ginny. She could never hold a candle to a moment that took place in a tent far away from here. At the memory, his gaze traveled back to Hermione and as if she felt his eyes on her, she turned to him with a curious look.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder and the two wondered outside. Away from Hermione. Away from her gaze. "Nothing to worry about. It's been years. She's moved on as I expected her to."

"I can't even imagine Hermione being with anyone else." Ron shook his head as if to banish the thought. "She was with someone else before me," Ron stated and Harry couldn't help but look away from his friend. "She wouldn't tell me who but I know it was Krum. I keep waiting to read about it. To find out she's back with him."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry turned to his best friend. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. If you two don't… get back together, it's inevitable that she'll be with someone else. She isn't joining a convent."

"Curiosity got the better of me towards the end. I was thinking about proposing to her and I just couldn't handle the fact that she had this secret from me. A husband she know who his wife's previous lovers, right?" He paused but before Harry could answer continued, "You both always had your secrets but after the war that all seemed to have stopped. I didn't need to know what happened while I was gone or all those other times because it didn't affect us. But this, this is different."

The irony of what Ron said wasn't lost on Harry. It was during Ron's absence when the biggest secret of all had occurred. The very answer Ron sought was found in the very person he was standing next to. Once again Harry felt overwhelmed with guilt and he nearly divulged his secret if George hadn't beckoned them back inside to watch Mrs. Weasley open presents.

* * *

><p>Teddy was sleeping soundly besides Harry in the tiny cot at the Weasley's house. The Burrow was at full capacity yet somehow the Weasley's had managed to fit everyone comfortably. But still sleep evaded Harry as he stared at the ceiling. He needed air and being surrounded by a place of his childhood and knowing Hermione was a few bedrooms away was making him feel suffocated.<p>

He got out of the cot and tucked Teddy in. The tiny boy wrapped his arms tighter around the bear in his arms. Harry pushed back his hair and tip-toed out of the room. He made his way soundlessly out of the house and began walking towards the tiny shed up on a nearby hill. There was a chair by the door and Harry sat in it and looked over the expanse valley of land below.

As he sat, the thoughts that filled his mind began to unravel. How was he going to get himself out of the mess he made? He slept with his best friend's girl. Had walked out on her when he realized he was falling for her. Then the two of them had lied about it for four years. Now all he wanted was to be able to be with her and show her how sorry he was. He could make up for it if she just let him. She had loved him once. She could certainly love him again.

But how could he do that with all that Ron was dealing with? Sure, in phone calls and correspondence it was easier to forget that Hermione had been his. They two men had talked more about business than relationships. Harry figured it was due mainly because Ron didn't want to discuss Harry's love life after his sister. Harry knew Ron had heard the stories. After Ginny, Harry had tried to quell the need for Hermione by bedding women but no one seemed to bring out feelings. No one came close to what Hermione had made him feel.

Once again he felt torn. Something told him Hermione was his soul mate. Even though they had drifted apart it was mainly his doing and the fact that he couldn't bear to see her in the arms of his best friend. It had nothing to do with chemistry and love. Something a gaze stirred up inside him. Despite her attitude towards him, Harry knew she felt it to. But how could he win back her affections after all the hurt he had caused her?

Even though he didn't believe he deserved her now… he just had to try. He just had to figure out whether to tell Ron now or wait until after he had won over Hermione's heart or broken his own. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he once again thought about how screwed up his life had become. Harry wasn't supposed to be alive right now. If he had died, everything else would've fell into its place as it was supposed to. But his continued existence had only made his choice to leave Hermione that much harder. A part of him, deep inside, hated himself for putting her through that kind of pain. He pulled at his hair in an effort to stop his self-loathing.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione approaching in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a sweater wrapped tightly around her body. As she saw him turn towards her she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and stepped closer. He tried to quell the anger in his voice that was more directed at himself than her but that didn't stop it from seeping into his tone as Harry stood and stated, "You could say that."

Silence passed between them before Hermione spoke. "I saw you speaking to Ron earlier."

"He is my friend."

"I know that." She said in a frustrated voice.

Harry released a heavy sigh. "Just ask what you want to ask, Hermione."

He was over their little game. If all that she wanted was to talk about Ron then he wanted to get it over and done with as fast as possible. Harry had escaped into the quiet to get away from her and figure out his thoughts and the best way to win her over. Sure the tone in his voice and his short-clipped manner was taking two steps back in what little progress they had made, but having her around and not being able to touch her was driving him mad. And he may or may not have been taking that out on her for looking so damn tempting.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair once again. "Let's see." Harry paused and began to pace in front of her. "Ron explained to me the reason behind your breakup. Good to know I played a part in that."

As her mouth dropped open and she began to fidget with the hem of her sweater, Harry realized something. Even through all that confidence she was still very much still the insecure yet strong girl he left crying in a tent many years ago. He instantly regretted his harsh attitude towards her and stepped into her personal space and placing his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes met and Harry tried to not shiver under the intensity of them.

"I'm just sick of sneaking around."

Hermione's mouth set in a hard line as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't seem to have a problem before."

"Before I stepped back because I thought you were happy. I had made my decision to let you go and by surviving I had to live with the consequences. But now…. It's different."

'Different how?" she asked, taking her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm not letting you go this time."

Harry watched as her eyes widened and shifted between his own. Those words had been filled with such truth and firmness that it was difficult to dismiss them. Being this close, having her fill up his senses, made it clear how much he needed her and craved her with every part of him. He made her nervous and he would use this to his advantage.

"I let you go once," he continued. "I'm not letting you go again. It was fine when I believed I had made the right choice to let you be happy but I see the way you are when I'm around. Nothing's stopping us except your anger at the actions of a boy who believed himself meant for dead."

"That wasn't your choice to make," Hermione yelled, the fire and ire building in her voice.

Harry inched closer. "You wouldn't have let me go."

And with that, the truth was out. That had been the only reasoning behind his decision. He may have loved Hermione but he owed it to the world to save them… to save her. Despite the help of his friends, Harry had always known the final showdown would come down to Voldemort and himself. Worrying about Hermione's safety or the fact that the Dark Lord could've used her as leverage was worth hurting them both.

Hermione's eyes began to brim with unshed tears as Harry watched on. But her fire had overcome her need to cry. "Damn right, I wouldn't have. I was with you every step of the way. Why shouldn't I have fought beside you in the end?"

"It wasn't your fight."

"Yes, it was. It always was. Ever since you saved my life from the troll back in first year."

His hands lifted to hold her face as his thumbs brushed away the trail of tears that had fallen during her argument. "I couldn't stand the thought of you dead, Hermione. I couldn't take that chance."

"And you think I could?" she whispered.

She leaned in his palm and nestled into his touch. For a moment they stood there at a loss for words. Hermione's eyes drifted close as Harry moved his hand to caress her lips. Her pulled it out from between her teeth and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb. She sighed at the touch and suddenly Harry couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione responded gently at first but then she pushed her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. Her hands gripped Harry's hoodie and pulled him closer to her as Harry's hands got lost in the silky smoothness of her hair. She devoured his mouth, her tongue tangling and massaging his as she kissed him for all he was worth.

As she pulled him flush against her, Harry's cock hardened and began to test the confines of his pajama pants. He had a hard time swallowing back the moan that wanted to burst forth from his lips as she bit his bottom lip. Harry was scared that any sudden movement, any guttural moan could make her realize what she was doing and send her running back to the house.

It was more than he could take and he gripped the nape of her neck and angled her head the way he wanted and returned her kiss in fervor. After four long years, her body was back and molding against his once again reminding him how perfect they fit. As his fingers grazed the sliver of skin between her camisole and pajama bottoms, Hermione moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, as if realizing her actions, she pushed him away and Harry was left to look into her dark brown eyes. He searched for the truth there. If she truly loved him back and her stubbornness was just getting in the way. Her dark eyes gazed at him, filled with desire, and it burned him. His hands drifted and gripped her hips, not allowing her to run away from him.

Her head shook as she repeated "no" and removed his hands from her hips. "I'm sorry. I got caught up. This can't happen."

Before he could answer, she turned as walked down the hill back towards the Burrow. Harry stared after her, in shock. _How could she have walked away after a kiss like that?_ He was still trying to regain control of his breathing. Then he realized what was happening and raced after her. "Hermione, wait."

She froze, unable to face him. "Why? Can't handle someone walking away from you?"

Harry stepped in front of her. "You felt the same thing I did up there. Why are you fighting this?"

"Because you broke me." She frowned. "Do you know what it was like to _finally_ have you after months and years of wanting you only for you to walk away and say it was a mistake? I'm sorry for leading you on. I got caught up in the moments and the memories. That won't happen again."

Hermione turned to walk away but Harry gripped her arm to stop her. "I meant what I said. I'm not letting you go this time. That was only a taste of what were capable of."

"Good luck," she responded meeting his eyes. "But I meant what I said about it not happening again."

Harry felt his anger rise as she turned and walked away again. It was then that he realized he had to stop banking on their sexual tension and begin to rebuild the foundations of their relationship. And to do that he had to go back to being the kind of guy he was throughout their friendship. That required time with her and he was sure he knew just how to get her to agree to some. "You're scared."

She turned on her heel and glared at him. "No, I'm not."

"Then agree to go on a date with me."

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Harry walked towards her, all smiles. "One date. Once a week. For a month. Make your decision about us then. Whatever you say will be final. No more arguments and walks down memory lane."

She walked forward and held her hand out. "Deal."

"Deal," Harry repeated as he shook her hand.


	5. First Date

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your responses to the last chapter. Your support has given me the drive to finish this story. It meant a lot that you all want this story completed and look forward to the rest of Harry and Hermione's journey. Thanks once again and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Harry asked as he secured his tie around his neck.<p>

Andromeda smiled as Teddy clapped excitedly and screamed, "Grrrrreat!"

"If Hermione walks away it'll be her loss," Andromeda stated, walking over and smoothing down the mess atop Harry's head. "You've grown into a fine young man."

"Thanks," he answered. "Are you sure you two will be okay for the night?"

Teddy laughed. "I love it at Grandma Dromeda's!"

Harry walked over and ruffled the small boy's hair. "I know you do," he answered. But all this praise and assurances still did nothing to quell the rising nerves working through his system. Sure Hermione and him had slept together and had a closer friendship than anyone he knew, but dating was something different entirely. He had to prove that their connection still existed. That somewhere, beneath all her hatred and confusion, existed that spark that had made him throw caution to the wind and press his lips to hers. Trust had always been an integral part in their relations and so it was their trust that he would have to rebuild.

"Harry," Andromeda spoke, "what has you all flustered?"

His face fell. "What if that connection that I'm hoping for doesn't exist anymore?"

"Do you feel it?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. When it's the right person… you know."

Teddy walked over to her and tugged on her skirt. "Were my parents the right persons, Grandma?"

A tear filled the woman's eyes as memories flooded her mind. When Tonks and Lupin had first announced their engagement she had been wary. It was natural, after all—her daughter was in love with an older man and a werewolf none the less. Lupin had turned out to be a perfect match for her unique daughter. In a way, the two calmed each other. They brought out sides to each other that had not existed before their meeting.

"Yes, Teddy," she whispered. Andromeda then picked up the boy and held him to her hip. "They were perfect for each other."

Teddy looked away as his solemn voice filled the room. "I dream about them sometimes."

It was then that Harry stepped forward and pushed a lock of hair off the boy's forehead. "That's good. Hold them close to you, Teddy. They live on through you." He then placed a finger on Teddy's chest. "They'll always be right here. When you need them."

Andromeda smiled through her quiet tears at Harry's statement. She added, "And we'll always be here to answer any questions you have about them."

Teddy smiled and then turned to look at Harry. "'Mione and you are perfect just like my mommy and daddy are."

"Thank you, Teddy." Harry smiled and continued, "I think so, too."

* * *

><p>Harry appeared near to Hermione's condo. He made his way up the walkway in the moonlight and knocked on her door. After a few moments, Hermione appeared in a disheveled state. Her hair was in its usual disarray and she had no shoes in her feet which were currently in a pair of fluffy blue socks. To Harry she had never looked so beautiful.<p>

"Sorry!" she yelled and ushered him inside. "Running a bit late. Had a bit of a flare-up at work."

"It's okay," Harry stated, truthfully. Hermione told him to make himself at home as she skipped over to a room down the hall that he assumed to be her bedroom. A fluffy cat trotted out of room and over to Harry. It purred against his leg and Harry petted Crookshanks head before it leaped onto the couch and nestled with a mouse toy. Harry looked around the house, admiring the comfort Hermione had put into the small space. "This is a nice place you have here."

"Thanks!"

He looked around the spacious living room. Every wall was covered with bookcases that were stacked with various books. On the tables were photographs of Hermione's family and friends. As Harry browsed he caught a familiar moving picture right next to Hermione's favorite book, _Hogwarts A History_. He picked up the frame watching the figures laugh as they attempted to practice for the Yule Ball.

"I remember this," Harry called out.

"What's that?" Hermione answered. Harry turned towards her. She was dressed in a cut out dove gray frock with a full skirt. The patches of skin that were shown through the cut out on her waist drew in Harry's eyes and he had to refrain from dropping his jaw to the ground.

"Uh… this photo."

As Hermione walked towards him she fastened her earring in her ears, her hair now falling in soft waves. She approached him and took the photo from his hand, her perfume engulfing his senses. A smile crossed her face as the memory flooded her mind. "This is when we were practicing in the dorm room."

"Sorry for stepping on your feet."

She laughed. "You didn't… a lot."

"You looked beautiful that night. At the Yule Ball." Harry whispered as he remembered the first time he saw her in the elegant pink dress. He had just found out he would be forced to dance before everyone attending the dance when he had turned and seen her descending the stairs. It was the first time he had seen her dressed up and it suited her. A part of him wanted to succumb to the idea of tearing her from Krum's arms but that had been before he had admitted his feelings for her.

A rosy blush crossed her cheeks. "Thanks."

"You look beautiful now."

"You're surely buttering me up tonight."

Harry nudged her with his shoulder. "I only have four weeks."

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. But only cause we haven't explored this." At her responding nod, he continued. "You ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Together they walked out of the condo and Harry held out his hand palm up. Hermione looked at it curiously, not quite ready to have the experience of his touch yet. His touch did strange things to her. Things she wasn't quite ready to evaluate after she made the unfortunate decision, or lack thereof, of letting her hormones get away with her in response to his touch. "We have to disapparate," Harry pointed out with an amused look. "Once we're there I'll keep my hands to myself. Unless you want me to be handsy."

"Harry…" she warned and then took ahold of his outstretched hand.

Within moments the area surrounding Hermione's home disappeared and they were transported to a busy street in which people were gathering. Music could be heard as it vibrated from the nearby building in which people were filling in. Harry went to remove his hand but smiled when Hermione only gripped it tighter, tucking her body closer to his. It was then that he was aware she forgot her coat.

In a gentlemanly move, he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled and whispered thanks with a small smile lifting her full lips. Taking hold of his hand again, Hermione asked, "Where to?"

Harry pointed the crowd filled building. "Care for some dinner and dancing?"

"Are you thinking you'll get me to want you through your dance moves? Cause last I remember they weren't that great." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. They worked pretty well for me the last time." Harry winked at her just before she slapped his shoulder with her free hand.

"Harry!" she scolded in a tone he had heard a thousand times before. The familiarity of her tone brought him more confidence to his plan. At first he had thought of a simple dinner date but last minute he had decided to add dancing. Sure the two of them would certainly be perfectly fine conversation wise, but the added mix of dancing would add activity to their date and help lessen the tension. Familiarity and comfort were to be his ally and he would certainly work it to his advantage.

Together they walked to where the line had formed. Harry asked her about her day at work and she filled him in on her need to get house elves more rights and the Ministry's neglect of them. Seeing the fire in her eyes was something Harry would be happy to see for all time. She was so passionate about the rights of those who couldn't fight for themselves that he knew within time she would move up to a higher position within the Ministry of Magic.

When they reached the door, Harry paid for entrance and hand in hand they walked into the dim lighted place. Upbeat music reverberated in their ears and Hermione's delightful laugh was all Harry heard. She shimmied as they made their way to a table near the dance floor. Harry ordered them both a glass of wine as Hermione watched the dancers on the floor.

"Where did you find this place?" Hermione asked.

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Someone recommended it."

"It's amazing," she stated in awe. "And we haven't even eaten anything yet."

"Any idea what you wanna eat? Soon as you pick we can make our way to the dance floor. If you want."

She didn't hesitate in grabbing the menu and choosing something delicious. When the waiter returned with their wine, they ordered. Then Hermione jumped up, taking hold of his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. He couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. As soon as they were on the floor, surrounded by grinding bodies, she began to move. Harry watched as Hermione lost herself in the music. He had honestly only seen her this free one time before: when she had been writhing beneath him.

_I know you want me__  
><em>_I made it obvious that I want you too__  
><em>_So put it on me__  
><em>_Let's remove the space between me and you__  
><em>_Now rock your body__  
><em>_Damn I like the way that you move__  
><em>_So give it to me__  
><em>_'Cause I already know__  
><em>_What you wanna do_

Harry watched on as her hips moved in hypnotic circles and her fingers danced up the sides of her body to run themselves through her hair. He was completely lost in the movement and couldn't help himself but to pull her closer to him. Hermione didn't push him away; instead she turned around so that her back was to his front. She moved against him as she let his hands roam her body. All thoughts of not being handsy went out the window as Hermione let Harry's touch consumer her. The sparks worked their way through her body setting it on a live wire. She felt every touch on her skin, every breath that was hot against her ear.

And then it all stopped.

A hand grabbed hers and wound her body close before twisting it out, watching as her skirt flared out around her body revealing her thighs. Harry needed distance from her body and the heat that encompassed it. He wanted to take this date slow and not let himself get caught up in the moment. The feeling of her body pressed against his and moving so sensually was causing predictable reactions and that's not what this night was about. It was about rebuilding their relationship and he couldn't have any distractions.

When he body crashed back to his, she giggled and then shy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you think the foods ready?"

Harry nodded. "Probably. Let's go check."

He held his arm out and Hermione walked ahead. They reached the table just as the waiter placed their dinners on the table. The night carried on with easy conversation. With the sexual tension removed, they had returned to the root of their relationship. They talked over everything from work to family. Hermione had asked tons of questions about how Harry had raised Teddy. Interest in the turquoise hair boy only furthered his opinion that she belonged in his life. Images of the two of them raising Teddy and sharing holidays passed through his mind like a slideshow. He could see it all perfectly: the laughter, the fights, the love.

When dinner was finished he placed his jacket on her shoulders and they made it out of the restaurant. Quietly they walked to a dark corner and grasped hands as they disapparated back to Hermione's place. Harry walked her to her front door and she removed his jacket, handing it back to him.

Awkwardly, she shifted on her feet. "You can come in for some tea, if you want."

"Maybe next time," Harry answered. "I have to pick up Teddy."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "Right. So, you planned on not staying over?"

Harry stared into her eyes. "Well, I just figured… We're taking it slow."

"Right. Yes, we're taking it slow." Hermione nodded, unsure.

"You don't seem to believe that…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "No. Slow. Right."

Harry took a step towards her, effectively entering her personal space. He was so close to her face that they were sharing one breath. "Is this okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded as her eyes became lidded and her lips parted. Harry pressed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips and backed away before they could deepen it.

"I had a really nice time tonight," he whispered.

"Me too."

He kissed her forehead. "See you next week?"

Hermione nodded and Harry stepped back and disapparated. But he didn't miss the smile that crossed her face and the way her hand reached up to touch the spot where his lips and touched hers. There was hope and that was enough to last him until the next time he saw her.


	6. Betrayal

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door and appeared before him in a pair of fitted jeans, converses and a pink floral tank. She was dressed way more casual than the last time he had seen her and yet his heart still managed to skip a beat. A smile crossed Harry's face as she kissed his cheek hello. After she locked her door, he led her to his car, smiling as he opened the door for her. Hermione returned his smile and climbed into his car, scanning it contents.<p>

Once he was inside, she said, "Who would've thought you had your driver's license? Always thought flying was your go-to method of travel."

Harry chuckled. "Where were going we can't just fly or Apparate in." His voice dropped to a whisper despite there being no one around. "Too many Muggles."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Surprise."

She puckered her lips, her eyes taking in Harry's t-shirt and jeans. He was dressed just a simply as her. When he had called to make plans for the week he told her to dress as comfortable as possible. This date required quite the activity level and he wanted her to be able to keep up. Though, he had a feeling, however, that even in six inch heels she'd be able to run with the best of them. "Well, it something that requires casual dress," Hermione pointed out.

"Good deductive reasoning. No wonder you graduated top of the class," Harry joked. He put the car into drive and maneuvered it through the narrow streets. The place wasn't far from her house and he knew the quiet drive would give them even more time to rebuild their relationship. Harry didn't know quite what to call her yet. He could never consider her as some girl he was casually dating. He was trying to build up their friendship but she had let him kiss her on occasion. Were they budding friends who casually kissed? Harry didn't like to think that way. As far as he was concerned, he was wooing his soul's eternal mate. But Hermione's view of their current relationship was something even Harry couldn't figure out.

They joked about her final year at Hogwarts. She had been the only one of the trio to return to school. Ron and Harry knew she would, of course. Learning was the one thing Hermione cherished. She truly was the brightest witch of her age. Seeing her face light up about the classes she took and the things she learned made Harry's heart swell with happiness.

Eventually they pulled up to the building and Harry watches Hermione's eyes bugged out. With a smile on her face she screamed, "Laser tag?"

Harry nodded, amused at her inner kid making an appearance right in front of him. He knew this would go over well with her. They had been robbed of so much because of Voldemort and that was why Harry was aiming for fun filled dates that brought out that fun side they had always had with each other. Even in the darkness, she had been his light. She pushed him through the darkest of trials and pulled him out of the toughest inner turmoil. Now he wanted to remind her that he could be that for her as well. Be that shoulder to cry on, a friend to talk to, a confident to confess her worries and fears. Harry wanted to be it all for her and he would, given the chance.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay?" Hermione asked, reaching over and squeezing his arm. "It's more than okay. It's perfect. My dad and I used to come here all the time."

"I remembered. You told me about it second year. You said Defense Against the Dark Arts should've had a field trip here to help the students have better aim."

Her face softened and a look of wonder crossed her face. "You remembered that?"

"Of course. I only tuned you out when you were lecturing about my studying habits." Harry sent a smile in her direction.

Playfully, she slapped his arm. "I knew you weren't listening!"

Harry exited the car and quickly jogged towards Hermione's side. He smoothly opened the door and took her hand, helping her out of the vehicle. At her touch, shivers danced to his spine, filling him with a sense of being. She was so right for him. His wildest imaginations couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful girl in front of him.

As she stepped out, she didn't release his hold on her. The smile brightened on Harry's face. He would never get used to her accepting him. The loss of her touch for four years had made him appreciate it even more now. Despite all the pain he had caused her, she was opening her heart up and letting him back in. Harry knew despite her forgiveness that he would spend the rest of his life making the past up to her.

They stepped into the crowded building and Harry placed a protective arm around her shoulder to shield her from the group of rowdy kids playing around with the fake guns. Laughter was all around them as children and adults their age lined up to enter the arena. Together they approached the counter and Harry paid for their tickets. A worker stepped towards them and guided them to the changing area where they could suit up.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione stated as she pulled the vest over her head.

Harry fastened his clips to his vest after making it tight yet comfortable on his body. "Don't thank me yet."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Haven't you noticed, Miss Deductive Reasoning?" Harry lifted an eyebrow.

Hermione looked at his gear and then looked at her own before a competitive look took over her features. Harry was dressed in blue gear whereas Hermione's was all red. They were to be on opposing teams. Harry pretended to cock his gun as he smirked at her in challenge. But, Hermione wasn't backing down. "You're on, Potter."

"Care to make it interesting?"

"Winner chooses the next date," she stated.

"Tame," Harry chided. "And the loser?"

Mischief coated her eyes, sending them into an evil glint of brown. "Loser has to attend said date… commando."

Harry held out his hand. "Deal."

She shook it. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Harry maneuvered his way through the various objects in the arena meant to obstruct the opponent view. Neon light flashed all around him, lighting up the darkness he found himself in. He ran with his gun pointed, ready to shoot any individual in a red vest. Since the game had started he had shot several but he had yet to make contact with the pretty woman he brought to this war zone.<p>

A boy in a red vest ran through a tunnel and Harry was quick to shoot him right on his target placed on the center of his vest. More kids appeared, running as they shot at each other haphazardly. Searching the crowd, he still hadn't seen her and so carefully he made his way through the tunnel to another section of the large arena.

It was then that he felt someone moving behind his back. He turned around only to see no one. Before him was a bunch of piled up barrels portrayed as contaminated material. His back pressed against them as his gun search the room. Skin made contact with his shoulder and he turned his eyes to be met with Hermione's brown ones.

Her hair was now in a lazy ponytail and tendrils of hair hung loosely on the side of her face. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as labored breaths escaped her lips. Quickly, they faced each other with their guns ready to fire. Yet, neither of them made a move.

At least not the move that was expected.

Harry closed the distance between them and grabbed hold of the back of her head, crushing his mouth to hers. He devoured her. Letting his tongue sweep over her silky tongue, he walked her to a secluded corner of the arena where darkness clouded them. They lost themselves in each other as his hand wove itself into her hair. Harry needed her. And when she hiked her leg onto his hip, he knew she felt the same way. Her free hand clutched at his tee as sweet moans escaped her.

In his mind, Harry was damning the vests that kept their bodies from fully experiencing one another. More than once he stopped himself from tearing the fabric from their bodies and seeing if she may be in for some exhibitionism.

It was then that his vest vibrated, alerting Harry that he had been shot. Confused, he pulled away from her mouth to see her gun poised right at the target on his chest. She had toyed with him. Betrayal filled his features as she looked at him, her lip tucked beneath her teeth. "Looks like I win, Harry."

"Never took you for a cheater," he whispered. "You're always so 'by the rules'."

Hermione's hands traced the pattern on his vest. "I don't think I broke any rules. An opportunity presented itself and I took advantage of it."

"'Took advantage of' seems like the right term," he mocked.

Just then a sound came through the speakers as the lights turned on. They stepped out of the corner and Hermione laced her fingers through his as they walked out of the arena together. "I'll make it up to you. Eventually."

Harry sighed in an attempt to keep up his act. But with her fingers linked with his, it was hard to do anything but smile. So he was forced to accept defeat. "You better," he warned.

"I will," she whispered as they once again entered the crowded changing rooms.

They handed in their vest and guns. Hermione strode over to the mirror in an attempt to fix her haystack of a head. Harry smiled proudly at seeing her flustered. He had been the one to do that to her. Hermione turned and winked at him as she threw her hair up in a ponytail. She strode towards him and laced her arm through his.

"Next week seems so far away," she sighed as they walked out of the building.

Harry unlocked his car and opened it for her. He crossed his arms and leaned them on the door, his chin resting on them, as she got into the car. "It does. But at least you have a week to plan our next date."

She looked up at him. "Oh, I already have it planned."

"And what would that be?"

"We're going swimming."

"Swimming," he stated with a nod. Harry shut the door and made his way to the other side. And then it dawned on him. He quickly opened his door and got inside. "Swimming commando? As in, skinny dipping?"

She smiled wide as a giggle bubbled at her lips. "That's the idea."

"And you'll be…"

"Fully clothed, of course."

"Of course," he repeated, starting the car. He maneuvered out of his parking spot and soon they were once again on the road to her house. "And where will we be swimming?"

"I know just the place. I read about it in a book once."

Harry shook his head, a smile ghosting his face. "Should've known."

"How does Friday sound?" Hermione asked as they neared her house.

"Friday sounds perfect."

Once again, after walking her to her door, he leaned forward and kissed her. He let himself put everything he had into that kiss, ultimately leaving her breathless. When he was sure she was at the point of no return he pulled away and turned from her whispering words of goodbye.

"Harry Potter!" she panted, clearly still feeling the effects of his kiss.

"See you Friday!" he called out as he climbed into his car. His head turned towards her just in time to see her foot stomp on her doorstep. Laughing, he drove away, happy that he had got her back for her little trick shot earlier.

* * *

><p>"P-I-Z-Z-A. I want pizza! Each and every day!"<p>

Teddy sang and danced in his seat as Harry placed slices of pizza on each of their plates. The second the plate was in front of the boy, his hands went for the slice, taking a huge bite. Harry scolded him, softly, for taking such a big bite and Teddy swallowed, and shyly smiled. When he reached again it was a smaller bite and he went back to his dancing.

"Crazy kid," Harry shook his head.

"Do you not like pizza, Harry?"

Harry's eyes lifted from his own plate to the boys. "Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

"Victoire," Teddy answered, solemnly. He placed down his pizza and stared at it longingly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Harry asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Teddy made a grossed out face, making sure to stick his tongue out for effort. "She's not my girlfriend!"

With his hands up in surrender, Harry answered. "Okay. Okay." He paused to take bite of his food. Harry smiled and placed a hand on his godson's. "Just because she doesn't like pizza doesn't mean you have to stop liking it. _Friendship_," he emphasized the word, not wanting to get a repeat reaction, "is all about someone liking you for yourself. Don't change what you like just because someone else doesn't like it."

"Be myself." Teddy repeated.

"Exactly."

Teddy raised his tiny arms in the air, his hands balled into fists. "'Cause I rock!"

The two of them laughed just as the house phone rang. Harry pushed back his chair and stood, making his way over to answer it. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Hiya, Harry," Ron's familiar voice stated.

"What's up, mate?"

"Just reading the paper."

Harry noticed something off about his longtime friend's voice but decided it was best to ignore it. The two of them had never been priers. If it mattered enough, Ron would come out and say it himself. Be as it were, Harry chose to continue the conversation and not point it out. "Yeah? Anything interesting."

Ron's mocking laugh sounded in Harry's ear. "You could say that. That's actually why I'm calling."

"What is it?" Harry asked, trepidation enveloping his tone. This was obviously what had been bothering Ron and so he waited with bated breath for the words to stumble out. And when they did, the phone nearly dropped out of Harry's hand.

"Is there something going on between you and Hermione?"


	7. Bare

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>It seemed like a millennium had gone by before Harry found his voice. "Uh…."<p>

He didn't exactly know how to answer but at least the formulation of words had made its way through the millions of choices make its way through his brain. On the one hand, he could completely deny any sort of union between Hermione and him, but on the other, he was sick of the lying. This lie had ate up at him for years and for the sake of Hermione's happiness he had kept it abated, but now with her back in his life and the promise of a future together he couldn't continue down the road of secrecy. He wanted a new beginning not a rerun of their past.

"It's complicated."

"What does that mean?" Ron responded, his voice rising in anger with each syllable.

Harry took a deep sigh. "Hold on one second." He placed the receiver on the counter and helped Teddy get situated in the playroom. Once the sound of a familiar television sounded in the distance, Harry picked up the phone and warily continued his conversation. "We're seeing how things go."

"And when exactly we're you planning on telling me?"

"There's…" Harry paused, unsure of what to say. Did he confess their love affair that begun in a dungy old tent? "There's just a lot you don't know."

"Then fill me in." Ron sounded worn. "Has this been going on since before we got together, during, after?"

"Ron, for the sake of our friendship, please just give me time to explain. It's too in the moment to talk rationally right now. Remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament… the tent?"

"For someone so brave; you're a coward, Harry Potter."

With that, the line went silent and Harry was left holding the phone to his ear. He knew eventually things would come to this. Harry's actions weren't exactly in his favor. They seemed deceitful and loaded with betrayal, not very best friend-like. But Ron didn't understand the connection he had felt to Hermione and the sacrifices he had made to keep her happy.

With careful steps, so as not to disturb Teddy who was amidst in his shows, Harry grabbed the paper from the nearby chair. There on the front cover was a moving photo of Hermione and him kissing while in full laser tag gear. A picture of a grumbled Ron moved underneath. The headline read:

**A New War Begins For Our Heroes: This Time Amongst Themselves**

Harry's took a deep breath and dialed Hermione's number. At her sweet hello, he almost didn't tell her but in quick recession the following conversation tumbled out of his mouth in one quick rush. But she had made sense off all of it because soon her high pitched voice sounded on the other end. "How did he find out? What's going on? Did you talk to him?"

"Hermione. Relax."

He heard an audible breath before she calmly stated, "Start from the beginning."

"Our little distraction during our date seemed to gain attention of some photographers who were clever enough to send it to the Daily Prophet."

"Oh, dear," Hermione sighed. "I should talk to him."

"Give him some time," Harry pleaded. "I can handle it if he lashes out at me for my actions. But I got us into this mess; I should be the one to fix it."

"Harry, I played a part in our little secret, too."

The weight of her words nearly caused Harry to fall to his knees. No blame was evident in her tone and the realization that she might possibly have forgiven him almost had him disapparating to her house and enveloping her in his arms. But, for now, he had an issue to deal with; one that he wouldn't allow himself to walk away from. "It was a secret that I caused by an action I regret. Let Ron and I talk. If I make things worse you can do damage control."

"Oh, boys," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry walked up the familiar flight of stairs, ignoring the looks he had gotten from each red-haired family member he passed. Mrs. Weasley was the one that rooted him in his place but she had nodded and simply breathed "he's upstairs," in a knowing tone. He had always thought of the kind woman as a second mother and to see that look in her loving eyes. In response, he had simply nodded and trotted up the stairs and knocked on the door.<p>

Heavy footsteps made their way towards the wooden door before, light cracked through and revealed Ron's tired face. Upon seeing Harry, his features masked into one full of angry and distrust and he nearly shut the door on Harry. Luckily, Harry quickly wedged his foot in place and briskly opened the door, striding into the room.

"Look, I know I'm the last person that you want to see, but you need to hear me out."

Ron didn't even look towards him as he stated, "And why would that be?"

"We've been mates since first year."

A harsh laugh escaped Ron as he turned toward Harry. "Yeah, you would think that would earn me the right to hear this from you and not some bloody tabloid!" His pointed to his bed where Harry could see a moving photo.

Words escaped him. He couldn't deny the fact that he was in the wrong. There was nothing he could say or think up that would prove otherwise. Ron deserved the truth. It seemed that since the beginning, Hermione and he had always sheltered Ron from their secrets only to have it hurt him in the end. But now was the time to change all that. The past couldn't dictate their future any longer. They had fought a war together to rid the world of just that. His eyes searched the floor for something that could end the rising tension. And that it came to him. It was the very honesty he was going for.

So, in a low voice, he said, "I'm in love with her."

He waited a moment before he looked back up. When he did, he watched as an array of emotions washed over Ron's face. He was utterly speechless at Harry's confession. Harry was unsure of why it had come as such a shock. But then again those five words have had years to root themselves into him. It was part of his very being now. It was the reason he woke up in the morning and worked hard at his job. Even years later, he was protecting her. Only now he knew he could never again walk away from her. Whatever fear tried to separate them now would find him securely beside her. He only hoped now that she still felt the same.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," he continued. "But, I need you to understand why I did the things I did. I let her go once before you two were _open_ with your feelings. But, I can't… won't let her go again unless she asks me to. This wasn't something I planned in the aftermath of your breakup. I stepped aside because I knew you could make her happy. But, I wont deny her again… if she chooses to keep me in her life. I just hope that despite my selfishness we can keep you in our life too."

Silence passed between them as Harry awaited Ron's response. He was about to turn around and walk out just when he chose to finally speak. Ron's voice was barely a whisper as he took refuge on his bed, his eyes once again finding the grey scale photo lying beside him.

"I just need some time."

Harry nodded, knowing that he had truly done what he came to do. Ron deserved to know the truth. It was something he should've shared with him many years ago but was always too confused or worried to. With the hope of forgiveness between them, Harry turned and exited Ron's room and the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Harry heard the knocking just as he had finished throwing his signature grey tee over his head. With a quick ruffle through his darkened locks he jogged down the flight of stairs and appeared breezily before Hermione. As he opened the door, he watched the smile widen on her face and it did nothing to help his gentlemanly ways as he stared on forgetting to invite her inside. Eventually, she shyly lifted her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and Harry was broken from his revere.<p>

"Come inside," He chuckled.

Hermione nodded, her light giggle echoing through the empty house. She twirled around once she had two feet firmly planted in the hallway. Harry looked on at her long toned legs that showed off perfectly from the short blue jean shorts she was wearing. She had on a flimsy sweater that clearly showed the pale blue bikini she was wearing underneath. On her shoulder was a beach tote but Harry was never one for fashion. All he could notice was the familiar pattern of a beach towel before his eyes once again found themselves mesmerizing the color of her skin.

He leaned forward, meant to press a chaste kiss on her cheek, when at the last moment she turned her head and firmly planted her lips on his. For a brief moment he was taken aback at her boldness. He had always been the one to initiate their kisses since this whole thing started but it seemed Hermione had finally begun to trust herself around him. She melted against him, allowing her body to mold into his. Then she pulled back, staring at him with an indescribable look in her eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked, a smile lifting the corners of his lips. His hands still held Hermione against him and he felt the rise and fall of her chest as he lost himself in her chocolate orbs.

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Don't know."

"Stop the presses!" He mocked. "Hermione Granger doesn't know something!"

She laughed again before nipping his Adam's apple with her teeth. "Quiet, you!"

"Someone's abusive."

Hermione pushed away from him, as she giggled. Her tiny hand playfully slapped his arm before she shook her head. "Anyways… Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Her eyes drifted along his body and Harry lifted a questioning brow. Coyly she responded, "Do you remember the terms of our bet?"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm going," he paused for dramatic effect, "commando?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, her front teeth tugging at her bottom lip. "Well, are you?"

"Wanna check?" Harry winked at her.

Cautiously, Hermione reached out her hand and tugged on the belt loops of Harry's jeans. Her pointer finger lazily ghosted across the hem and quickly slipped down feeling the bareness of his skin. Harry was frozen at her brazen hands. The mood had changed drastically from their playful banter. Swimming was now the last thing on Harry's mind.

Carefully, Hermione removed her hand and in a breathy voice whispered, "Yeah, you're good." She held out her hand and challenged. "Ready to drop some trou, Potter?"

* * *

><p>The lake appeared in front of them. In the moment it did, Hermione was already sprinting towards it, her laughter causing Harry to run after. As she ran, she dropped her bag and began stripping off her clothing. All that remained was a flimsy article of clothing somehow deemed a bikini. Gracefully, she swan dived into the water and rose from it elegant and beautiful. In a playful gesture she curled her finger at him and Harry realized it was now or never.<p>

Slowly, he peeled off his shirt and watched as Hermione's eyes drifted to the patch of hair below his belly button. With a flick of his fingers, he eased open his fly and pushed off his jeans. Before Hermione could blink an eye he dashed into the water sending a wave of water to course in her direction. When he came up for air, two hands pushed at his head and caused him once again to submerge into the murky water. Harry quickly grabbed hold of her hips and lifted her out of the water, sending her flying into the air and back in the water a few feet away.

Hermione shrieked as she fell into the water. When she came up, she gasped for air and sought out Harry's arms. Her eyes blinked a few times before they finally stared at his face. Droplets of water rolled down her face as she reached up and touched his face. Her legs wrapped around him as her arms secured themselves around his neck.

"How beautiful," she whispered as she looked around her.

"I know." Harry responded, his eyes intent on her face.

A blushed crossed her cheeks as their lips met in the middle. They kissed in the water, not having a care in the world to his apparent lack of dress. This was just them enjoying a moment to just be. Harry made no motion to go further with her, though his need for her was very apparent.

When she pulled away, Harry lifted her out of the water and held her above him. Her body was bent so that her face still rested close to his own. A wicked smiled crossed his features as he said, "Hold your breath," and launched her across the water.

Hermione's shock-filled scream echoed through the forest before dying out just as she crashed into the water and went under. Frantically, she swam to the top and wiped her face. As soon as all traces of water were gone from her eyes, she sent glares towards Harry who casually shrugged. Then all bets were off. Using both hands, she splashed water in Harry's direction. The tiny wave all but drenched his face.

"You'll pay for that."

Hermione winked. "You'll have to catch me first."

Suddenly, she swam in the opposite direction in an attempt to get away from him. But Harry was too quick for her. He advanced on her as she squealed and splashed at him before he captured her in a vice-grip. In all her haste to run away from him, the string of her bikini loosened. Harry let his one hand release her and ghost up the skin of her arm. He kissed the tip of her shoulder and watched as her skin pebbled in response. The sight marveled him and he once again pressed his lips to the spot.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Yeah, Harry."

His hand rubbed along her skin. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Hm?" She responded, lost in the feeling of his touch. "What is it?"

"I—"

But he was cut off as the screech of an owl came from the distance. Both heads turned as the owl dropped and a roll of parchment fell into Harry's awaiting hand. With Hermione no longer in his arms, and at work fixing her top, he unrolled it to see Andromeda's familiar scrawl.

_Harry, dear,_

_Sorry to interrupt your date but Teddy isn't feeling well. He's developed quite a fever and is suffering from a terrible sneezing fit. Normally, I would have no problem handling it but he's asking for you. He's being adamant about it so I suggest you hurry._

_Andromeda._

"What is it?" Hermione asked, eyeing the parchment with worried eyes.

"It's Teddy. We have to go."


	8. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme wait in updating. Holidays got a bit in the way. Hope everyone had an amazing holiday or week, month, whatever ;) Anyways, the song for this chapter is Sam Tsui "We Found Love"… You'll know when to play it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry burst into his home with Hermione on his tail. He climbed the staircase to the tiny boy's room with easy steps. The door to Teddy's room was ajar and he pushed it fully open and strolled to the boy's bed. Teddy was sniffling and clinging to the stuffed wolf Hermione had bought him. Harry walked right towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing his turquoise hair off his forehead. A glean of sweat had gathered on his olive skin and Harry could feel the heat radiating off his body.<p>

"How you feeling, buddy?" Harry asked.

Teddy sneezed and then his eyes drifted up to meet Harry's. "Not good," he sighed. "But I'm happy you're here now. Did I ruin your date?"

"Of course not. We moved the date here," Harry smiled softly and turned to Hermione who smiled back.

"Hi, Teddy. Hermione waved from her spot at the foot of the bed.

Another sneeze escaped his body. His hand rubbed beneath his nose as he muffled, "Hi 'Mione."

Harry moved to Teddy's feet and pulled the cover back to expose his tiny toes. His hands went about rubbing the boy's cold feet to bring the fever down from his head. He smiled up at his godson and turned to Andromeda. "Any idea what's wrong?"

"I think he just has a pretty bad cold. I called the doctor and he assumed the same. If his fever doesn't go down by the morning he said you could bring him in. Teddy just kept asking for you."

"I understand. I'm glad you called. Thank you for everything."

The woman nodded, gathering up her things. "Feel better, Teddy," Andromeda said as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She patted his head lightly before saying her goodbyes and leaving. Harry was still hard at work trying to move the fever as Hermione looked on.

"Do you have any herbal tea?" she asked.

"In the cupboard. Why are you thirsty?"

Hermione shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's for Teddy. I remember reading that they're really good with curing the common cold."

"Reading once again comes to the rescue," Harry winked. "I'll go get it."

But Hermione firmed her grip to keep Harry in place. "It's fine. Let me help. He needs you."

With that, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Harry listened to the descending sound of her footsteps until it all but disappeared. The only sound that remained in the room were Teddy's sneezes and his labored breath. It killed Harry to see him like this. The boy was practically his son. No, he _was_ his son. Harry loved him with every fiber of his being. He knew he would do everything in his power to take care of him much like the way Sirius had protected him.

Feeling his feet warm up, he pulled the covers back over them. "Do you want me to bring the TV upstairs so you can relax?"

Teddy shook his head. "Can you read to me?"

"Your favorite?" Harry questioned in a knowing tone. He already walked over to the bookcase and pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He was flipping through its pages searching for Teddys favorite story when the tell-tale sound of a kettle howling echoed through the house. It was quickly quieted just as Harry found the correct page.

"Yes," Teddy got out just before he sneezed again. His voice sounded tired and worn as his cold took its toll on his body. He snuggled deeper underneath the confines of his comforter, still clutching to his wolf.

Harry made his way over to the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around his godson. Teddy placed his head on Harry's chest and let his eyes drift over the letters on the page. That was when Hermione appeared in the door, tea in hand and also a glass full of orange liquid. Harry arched his eyebrow in question and Hermione shrugged and stated, "It has electrolytes."

She handed the tea to Teddy and he inhaled the herbal steam emitting from it. With a happy sigh he took a tentative sip and settled back. His wolf was securely in his lap and his hands held the herbal tea. Hermione placed the glass in her hands on the nearby nightstand and settled onto the bed beside Teddy. She maneuvered her body so that she was facing them and eyes the book in Harry's hands.

"We all ready?" Harry questioned.

As he sipped at his tea, Teddy nodded. "Mm hmm!"

In a clear voice Harry began to read the story. He had practically memorized the words after reading it so many times. His voice spoke animatedly during dialogue trying to bring life to the characters. A smile ghosted Teddy's face as Harry read and during some parts he even nestled into Hermione's side. When he finished his tea, Hermione placed it on the nightstand and continued to listen on as Harry read.

As he neared the end, Harry stole peek at the turquoise-headed boy to see his eyes close as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. A strand of hair fell over his eyes and Hermione carefully pushed it aside. Harry's voice drifted off as he stated the last line and then placed a single finger at his lips warning Hermione to stay quiet.

Carefully, the couple got off the bed, but not before they both placed a gentle kiss on Teddy's forehead. Hermione waited at the doorway as Harry tucked him in with his wolf and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Teddy."

"Goodnight," Hermione whispered as Harry began to shut the door.

He left it slightly open and then turned to Hermione, placing a gentle hand on her back and guiding her towards the staircase. With cautious steps they maneuvered down the old staircase and Harry led her towards the kitchen. "You hungry?" he asked.

Hermione twisted and placed her hands on his chest. "You were wonderful up there; the way you knew just what to do. I should've known you would be a great Dad."

A smile lifted the corners of Harry's mouth. "And why's that?"

Her eyes drifted down as Harry's hands went to her waist. "In a situation like that I would take something I read in a book or that was taught to me by a teacher, but you… you just acted on instinct and knew what to do."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Harry asked as he inched closer, his nose brushing against hers. Hermione nodded. "Andromeda was watching Little Women and when Beth had a fever the Mom rubbed her feet to bring the fever down."

A giggle escaped Hermione as she stared a Harry. "Harry Potter watches chick flicks?"

"It was on in the background!" Harry reasoned.

But Hermione arched her brow and challenged, "Then how did you know the character's name is Beth?" A blush crossed Harry's cheeks and she knew she had him. "That's what I thought."

She moved out of his arms to skip towards the barstool near the island. Just before she was out of reach, however, Harry slapped her butt eliciting a squeal from her. Her hands gripped her backside and stared daggers at him. But Harry just chuckled softly and went about making them something to eat.

"Totally uncalled for," she mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Wine?" She nodded and Harry went to get two glasses and the wine. Hermione went about pouring them as Harry added the pasta into the boiling water. They talked casually about work and family as conversation flowed easily between them. After the day they just had, they were starved for food and craving a nap.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Hermione asked as she opened the cupboard for plates.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Go ahead."

As Harry mixed the pasta in with some butter, Hermione strolled over to the radio. She chose a station she knew well that was known for playing Muggle music and a lot of covers of some hit songs. The radio host was discussing some hot topics as Harry placed the buttered pasta onto their dishes.

They sat down and ate in comfortable silence as music began to play. The beat of the song started off slow and began to rise in tempo as it continued. As it played Harry couldn't help but feel as if the song had been meant for them given the way things had started off. Images of the war, horcruxes and their moments passed through his mind like a slideshow creating his own personal music video.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Shine a light through an open door_  
><em>Love a life I will divide<em>  
><em>Turn away 'cause I need you more<em>  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

The only thing was: he wasn't letting her go now. He wanted Hermione by his side forever and always. He felt her eyes on him as she shifted in her seat. A part of him new that her mind too had drifted back to the night he had walked away from her. His heart clenched at the memory. While his mind had been in the right place, he knew what his actions had done to her.

"Hermione," Harry questioned, "where's your head at?"

"Hmm?" Hermione said as if he snapped her out of her thoughts. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Harry reached out and took her hand in his. He squeezed it and looked on as her eyes drifted up towards his. Her free hand was twirling pasta unthinkingly around her plate. This was one of the times where Hermione's thought process wasn't good. She was no doubt bringing up the pain he had inflicted on her that night in the tent and those emotions did him no good in the direction they were moving.

"You never asked me," he stated.

"Asked you what?"

Harry smiled nervously. "What I was about to tell you in the lake."

"What was it, Harry?"

With a heavy swallow, he stood and took both her hands in his. He stared into her eyes; willing her to feel the depth of his love. When her eyes remained unchanging, he knew he just had to suck it up and go through with it. "This isn't how I wanted to do this. I had an elaborate date planned filled with roses, candles and an old friend," he smirked remember the song that played while they had dance all those years ago. "But, I can't keep it to myself any longer." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then he spoke the speech he had been practicing since she came back into his life. "You once told me that I was afraid of love. And you were right."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I was just angry."

But Harry continued, "No, you were right. I took the easy way out with Ginny because I was afraid of this. Of us. The way I feel with you, Hermione, its unlike anything I've ever felt. Being with you it's like coming home for me. I walked away from you because I was afraid that I couldn't protect you. I can't help but feel that need to put you first. Just like I can't help that I feel in love with you. Because I did. I was in love with you back then and I'm in love with you now. I love you, Hermione. It scares me a little bit but there it is."

Silence passed between them as Hermione stared at him with shocked tear-filled eyes. Her mouth was moving even though she had yet to respond to his confession. It was then that the sting of heartbreak struck through him. What if she didn't feel the same? What if his confession only further pushed her away from him? Finally, she turned away from him and whispered to no one particular, "Wow. There it is."

She looked towards him, her eyes immediately dropping to his lips, before she cradled his face and brought her lips to his. The moment their lips touch, fire sparked between them. Her hand went to the collar of his shirt and she grasped it as her tongue slipped between his lips. He still hadn't heard her response but this kiss was unlike any of the ones before them.

Finally, she pulled back and in a soft, knowing voice whispered, "I love you, too."

Then she leaned forward again and connected their lips once again. She moaned into his lips and pulled him closer as her fingers threaded through his hair and her tongue slid through his lips. Hermione was on her feet now and she began pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall. Her body was against his and he could feel every movement of her body. Cautiously, he asked, "Are you sure?"

With her bottom lip between her teeth, she nodded. "Yes."

Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs to his bedroom; only stopping to check on the peaceful snores of his godson. As he entered his room, he noticed her free hand had raveled its way around his arm and a blissful smile crossed her face. "You seem happy," he pointed out.

"I am. More than you know," she whispered. And then she was on him. Their tongues moved in unison as Harry led them to the bed, his fingers sliding beneath the fabric of her shirt and groaning as he made contact with her bare skin. His heart was beating fast as together they fell onto the bed. Instantly, Hermione lifted her arms and allowed Harry to pull her shirt over her head and untie the bows of her bikini. Her jean shorts and bottoms joined them soon after and she was once again naked before him.

The memory of her body did not do him justice for she was perfection. He looked at her with adoring eyes as his hands roamed her slid her hand down his chest and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then her nimble fingers quickly went to work undoing his jeans and helping him slid them off his legs. She grasped him in her palm and quickly worked him over before it was becoming too much and Harry needed to be inside her.

He poised himself at her entrance before thrusting inside her. They moved together as one with frantic heartbeats as she enveloped him over and over again. Her tongue lapped against his as he angled his hips just so in a way to hit her clit with each thrust. Their kisses became sloppy as she began moaning into his mouth and his thrusts became more erratic. Hermione began to shudder and he pushed even deeper inside her.

His senses felt heightened as she began pulsing around him, causing him to join her. She rocked against him, drawing her legs up to waists. They were tangled so tightly that it was hard to tell where he began and she ended. Finally, he collapsed on top of her and the room was filled with their labored breathing.

"Wow," Hermione gasped as her chest heaved beneath him.

"I know," Harry responded.

They remained quiet, with Harry still inside her, as they allowed their bodies to calm down. When they had, Hermione glanced over at him, a saucy glint in her eyes. "Let's do that again," she whispered as she moved to straddle him.

With her hovering above him, her breasts in clear view it was hard to deny her. And so he didn't.


	9. The Healing of Wounds

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>As his eyes drifted open, Harry took a moment to figure out if the sight before him was a dream or if by some mere stroke of luck he had been lucky enough to have the vision before him in his reality. Hermione lay on her side facing him, her lips slightly puckered. Her milky skin was visible in the daylight with his blue sheets wrapped haphazardly around her tiny figure. The only word he could think to describe her hair was: haystack; and yet he found it completely appealing.<p>

They had spent most the night lost in each other and their bodies. The entire night found them joined as one until they were utterly spent and she had fallen asleep in his arms. Now, with her one hand rested on his chest and the other securely tucked underneath the pillow beneath her head, he couldn't help but stare on.

Harry rolled onto his back and caught sight of time and begrudgingly got out of bed. He threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and carefully made his way down the hall. He pushed open the door to find Teddy sitting up in his bed, drinking some of the orange drink Hermione had given him the night before. His lips smacked at the stale liquid as Harry approached and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked, noticing his fever had gone down.

Teddy nodded. "A little."

"Good," Harry smiled. "I'm going to make some breakfast. What do you say we bring your pillow and blanket downstairs and you can relax on the couch with some TV?"

"Can I?" Teddy asked, a hopeful tone taking over his voice.

Harry nodded as he stood and helped his godson out of bed. "Of course."

When he gathered Teddy's blanket and pillow, the boy followed him downstairs. Harry set him up in the living room and set the TV to his favorite morning cartoon channel. Once he knew he was settled, Harry went about making breakfast complete with waffles, whipped cream and strawberries. He set Hermione's tray with roses he conjured up and made sure it looked beautiful. Then he poured three glasses full of orange juice and placed each on their respective trays.

Placing the waffles on the dish on Teddy's tray, he carried it inside. Teddy was laughing at one of the cartoons and he scooted back when he heard Harry entering. His hands immediately went to his orange juice as he took a sip. "Thank you," he stated as he swallowed his gulp.

"You're welcome." Standing there awkwardly as Teddy turned his attention back to his show, Harry stated, "I'm going to bring some up to Hermione. She spent the night. It was too late for her to head home after we ate dinner and everything."

"Okay!" Teddy said as he went for some waffles. "Later, gator!"

With a happy laugh, Harry returned to the kitchen to pick up Hermione's tray. Carefully, he brought it up the stairs and stepped into the room to a gut wrenching sight. Hermione was sitting up his bed, her knees tucked up close to her body as she cried. Harry took a step forward, causing his foot to creak on a floorboard, and Hermione looked up.

"You're here," she whispered.

"Of course I am."

She wiped underneath her eyelids and laughed sadly at herself. "When I woke up and you were gone…"

Harry lifted the tray in his arms. "I went to make you breakfast in bed and check on Teddy." He walked towards her as she scooted back against his headboard and placed the tray over her lap. His hand lifted up to cup her cheek. "I'm not leaving you again. I want to be with you and not as your friend, and I want it to last for a very, very long time."

She relaxed her face into his hand. "I know. I'm so stupid."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're the brightest person I know. I made a mistake and I know those wounds are still there. Time is all I need to prove that this time is going to be different. That I'm not running scared."

Harry looked deep into her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling his body relax as she melted into him. Then she pulled back, smiled, and did a little dance in her seat. "So, what did you make me?"

"Waffles and strawberries," Harry smiled as he watched her face light up with hunger.

Hermione's lip slipped between her teeth as she looked down. "Could I borrow a shirt? Sticky syrup and a naked chest do not mix."

"But your naked chest and whipped cream do," Harry pointed out as his hand drifted towards the dollop of whipped cream on her waffles. He smeared the substance on her mounds and grinned at her mischievously.

"Harry Potter!" she playfully yelled.

"What?" Harry laughed. His eyes were trained at the spot on her breasts where the whipped cream had landed. Without hesitating, Hermione pushed her tray aside and pulled Harry closer by his shirt. His mouth immediately placed open mouthed kisses down the length of her neck and collarbone, before he swirled his tongue around her peaks, causing Hermione's back to arch. Then his tongue slowly licked away the whipped cream from her skin as breathy moans escaped her parted mouth. "Mmm… I'm quite liking this whole breakfast in bed thing."

"Oh, _yes_," Hermione breathed.

Harry kissed his way back up to Hermione's lips and slipped his tongue between her lips. "As much as I'd love to continue this—and I do—we have a sick kid downstairs."

"_Right_. Teddy." Shock and embarrassment filled her features as she asked, "He knows I slept over?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I told him you were too tired to go home."

"Oh. Alright," she answered. Harry got up and walked to his dresser and threw a shirt her way. Hermione took it and put it on before she grabbed her food, taking a bite of her waffle. "I can meet you downstairs if you want."

Shaking his head, Harry muttered an incantation and his breakfast appeared before him. "Breakfast in bed," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry was cuddled up with Teddy on the couch as he waited for Hermione to finish showering and getting dressed. They had finished breakfast rather quickly and she had sent Harry off with the dirty dishes so she could 'make herself decent.' Thankfully, with his godson at his side his eyes didn't drift <em>too<em> often to the clock.

During a commercial break, he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He turned his head in time to see Hermione walking into the living room dressed in jeans and a zip up hoodie. Her hair was braided to the side with tiny tendrils framing her face. She smiled as she entered taking in the scene of Harry with his arm around Teddy and sat down on the nearby recliner.

"Hi, Teddy," she smiled. "Feeling any better?"

Enthusiastically, he nodded. "Yes! No more sniffles for me."

"Brilliant!" she responded full of enthusiasm and Harry's heart swelled with happiness. Seeing the two of them interact was just about all he could hope for. A part of him knew that if Hermione and Teddy didn't get a long, their reconnection would never work. Teddy always had to be put first in his life. This has been his responsibility. When he had been approached by Kingsley about Lupin and Tonks wishes regarding Teddy he had been taken aback. He was only eighteen at the time and had just finished fighting a war; he wasn't sure he could handle a baby. Andromeda had offered to take Teddy in with sole custody but he couldn't do it. In the year the Ministry gave him to prove he could be a decent father to Teddy, he had far exceeded any of their expectations. That was why as he watched Teddy summarize his favorite cartoon to Hermione's listening ears, he couldn't help but smile.

"It's my favorite!" Teddy squealed.

"I can see why," Hermione noted as Teddy's eyes drifted back to the television. She stood up and gestured her thumb over her shoulder. "I better head home. You boys will probably want to hang out just the two of you."

She had begun to turn around when Harry exchanged a look with Teddy. With the boys nod, he jumped out of his seat and grabbed her arm. Hermione turned to look at him with questioning eyes before he spoke. "Spend the day with us."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't," he answered quickly before turning to Teddy. "Right?"

Teddy shook his head, his turquoise hair fanning about his face. "Nuh-uh."

"See," Harry replied, turning towards her.

Hermione tucked a tendril behind her ear as she shyly answered, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"I won! I won! I won!" Teddy sang as he danced on the couch.<p>

Hermione and Harry were seated on the floor laughing as the little boy continued his victory dance. _Candyland_ was on the table in front of them and random pieces were scattered about the house after Teddy's impromptu dance.

"Bet this wasn't what you had in mind for our final date," Harry joked.

Hermione took a moment to look about the scene before her. There was so much joy and happiness in this tiny room that she couldn't help but smile and whisper, "It's perfect."

With an exuberant smile on his face, he stood up and grabbed his godson and tackled him to the couch. Light laughter filled the room as he began to tickle his sides. Teddy's feet were flailing around as he tried to worm his way out of Harry's grasp. Then Harry felt fingers at his sides as Hermione tickled his waist, causing him to roll of the couch.

"Let's get him!" Hermione screamed.

Together they tackled him and kept him on the ground, their fingers tickling every ticklish spot their minds could think of it. It was such an easy moment between the three of them. The moment was natural and unforced. Harry secretly wished between his laughter that there would've been an onlooker to capture the moment on camera. As it were, he took a mental picture enabling him to hold on to the memory forever.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Harry screamed through his fits of laughter.

They both released him and as they did Teddy fell back into Hermione's arms. She hugged him close and ruffled his hair as the two tried to quell their laughter. Harry simple sat up on his elbows and looked on, his own laughter dying down.

"Good to see someone is feeling a lot better," Harry noted.

Teddy nodded as his chest heaved from his effort to simmer down. The laughter dissipated as the doorbell rang. With a confused look on his face, Harry stood up and made his way to the door. When he opened it he was taken aback by who stood in front of him: Ron.

"Hiya, Harry," Ron stated awkwardly as his hand drifted to his hair.

"Hi, Ron," Harry replied still gawking. Finally, he shook his head to clear his thought. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Uh—"

But before he could speak, a light voice came from down the hall. Hermione's voice drifted to their ears. "Harry? Who is it?" And then she appeared before them, disheveled from their fun. Strands of hair had fallen out of her braid and the one sleeve of her hoodie had slipped off her shoulder, revealing the think strap of her white tank top beneath. "_Oh_, Ron."

Harry turned back to Ron, who stood there staring at her as he white knuckled his fists. Then he dropped his eyes and took a calming breath before speaking. "I thought I was ready for this but… I can't." He looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Ron, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Hermione walked towards them, fixing her hoodie. Her arms crossed over her chest as she neared them. "Ron, please. We couldn't help what happened. And deep down you know we were never the right match. There's a girl out there who is going to love you with her whole heart… but she isn't me." Then without hesitating, she grabbed Harry's hand and laced her fingers through his. "I love him. With my whole heart. Always have."

Ron's eyes saddened until they drifted over to a photo nailed to the wall. It was a photo of the three of them from first year. They were all in full dress robe and laughing about something in the distance. Hagrid had captured the shot from his stoop on the last day of school. They looked so carefree on that day, unaware of the dangers they were about to confront. The children in those photos never could've predicted that one of those dangers was a love triangle threating their friendship.

"I've always known," Ron whispered his voice barely audible. It seemed more like he was speaking more to himself then to the couple standing in the hallway with him. "Even if I didn't, the war proved it to me. You were both different when I returned. You still saved each other and worked together but something was… _off_. Then after Hermione and I kissed, a few minutes later she was pleading to sacrifice herself so you wouldn't have to go alone. It would've seemed innocent enough had I not seen her face."

Hermione's voice was almost broken when she spoke, "Ron…."

Instead of letting her continue, he held his hand up, stopping her. "You were right, Hermione. It's the two of you who belong together." He turned to Harry, his eyes spilling with truth. "If it had to be anyone… I'm glad it's you."

And with a sad smile, he turned away and disappeared.

* * *

><p>… <em>a few weeks later.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione stood on the bridge overlooking the lake. Harry was standing around her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. It was peaceful out here with the lilly pads floating along and the sounds of birds chirping nearby. Even with all the peace, Harry could tell Hermione's thoughts were still on Ron. He had tried his best to work himself back into their lives; to them becoming the trio again.<p>

"Stop," Harry breathed as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

Hermione sighed. "Stop what?"

"I know when that mind of yours is overanalyzing. He's trying to make things normal again don't ruin it by worrying about him."

"I know. It's just hard."

Harry nodded in agreement. He, too, worried about his best friend and how seeing them together might have killed him. Harry had been there himself not too long ago. And that was how he knew it would be okay. Once Ron let love back into his life, the wounds would begin to heal on their own. "He gave us his blessing."

Though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling. "I want to spend forever with you, Harry. I'm not letting anything stand in the way of us now."

"Me neither."

Hermione turned her head and allowed Harry to press his lips against hers. The tension in her body relaxed as their lips met and she sighed into the kiss, causing Harry to smile. When they both pulled away, they looked back over the lake and to the future they would have together.


	10. Traveled So Far

**Title:** All This Time

**Summary:** Hermione and Harry share an intimate moment in the tent following Ron's absence. With Ron's return, however, Harry pushes Hermione away in an effort to save her heartbreak and she is forced to return to Ron. In the months following the war and with Harry's life no longer in danger, Harry is not willing to let Hermione slip through his fingers again. The question is: Can he win her back?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Here it is! The epilogue for All This Time. See you down below! x**

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later…<em>

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes fluttered open as he pushed through the hidden entryway to Platform 9 ¾. The familiar sight of the red training billowing smoke before him brought back memories of years past. He was instantly transported to his first time seeing the majestic hidden platform within Kings Cross. It was then that he looked down at Teddy who was bouncing with excitement to begin his first year at Hogwarts.<p>

"Excited?" Harry asked as he maneuvered the cart Teddy was clinging to away from the entryway.

Teddy nodded. "After years of hearing about it? Yes!"

Laughter passed between the two of them just as a familiar whoosh came from behind him. They both turned to see Hermione with her hand on her protruding stomach, searching for them. Finally, her eyes landed on them and she walked over, instantly putting an arm around Teddy.

"Are you sure you have everything? Books, quills? Oh my, where's your owl?"

With a deep sigh, Teddy pointed to the cage where his barred owl was screeching. "Soren is right here. Relax, Hermione. You packed my things. Everything is here. Trust me."

"Okay. Okay." Her face softened as she hugged him close. "I'm just a little emotional. It's your first year away."

"And she doped up on hormones because of the baby," Harry pointed out.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. She pointed one manicured finger in his direction and said, "Watch it, Potter."

"It's not quite as threatening now that we share the name."

When he said that, a smile lifted Hermione's lips. He knew she couldn't stay made at him when he brought up their wedding. It had been such a beautiful, perfect day that any notion of it would fill either of them up with such happiness that a smile couldn't be helped. The wedding had been a small ceremony atop a hill with their closest friends and family. The day had been all about the two of them and it couldn't have ended up any better.

After the ceremony, they sat down with Teddy and asked him if it was okay that they adopted him as their own. With the added benefit of being able to keep his own last name, he accepted instantly and they established themselves as their own little family. It had taken some time to find a groove that worked, but with Andromeda's helpful aide they made it work for them. Throughout all those adventures, Harry didn't let it stop Hermione from succeeding in the way he always knew she would.

_He had always said she was the brightest witch of their age._

With her promotion to a high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she worked long hours and fought to rid the wizarding world of its old views on pure-bloods. She fought for equality among all those gifted with magic and was winning. But one of her greatest career achievements in Harry's eyes was the day she handed Teddy the translated version of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Tears had welled up in his godson's eyes as he realized he didn't have to rely on the two of them to read him his favorite story. If possible, after that moment, he fell even more in love with her.

And that was when he suggested they finally add to their family. Once they had their affairs in order, they did.

Harry placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby's slight kick at his touch. The couple shared a smile as Teddy, too, placed his hand out. The three of them were lost in their tiny little world until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Oy! Harry!"

Three pairs of eyes looked up to see Ron jogging towards them, pulling a pretty blonde along with him. Hermione's eyes lit up at their tangled hands seeing the sparkling of a diamond and she nudged Harry's shoulder. Stealthily, Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and placed the money into her hand. They had a long standing bet over when Ron would finally pop the question to the girl Hermione had pushed in his direction and by the looks of things, Hermione had won.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry called out with a wave of his hand. "Hi, Luna!"

The familiar face of Luna Lovegood smiled up at him, a pair of her Spectrespecs covering her eyes, as Ron pulled her along the busy platform. Eventually, the reached them and the group exchanged embraces before turning the attention on Teddy and his upcoming leave. Harry looked at Ron, who had his arm wrapped around Luna's shoulder as she explained the Thestrals and other oddities at Hogwarts.

Harry remembered the first time Hermione had reintroduced the two: it had been at Ginny and Neville's wedding. After Hogwarts, Luna had gone off searching for strange creatures. Throughout the years she had become a famous wizarding naturalist with the rare species she identified. In her travels, she had kept in correspondence with Hermione and when she heard about the upcoming nuptials of two fellow Order members, she rushed home to attend.

Ron had been sulking in a corner, keeping a watchful eye on Neville who was snogging Ginny on the dance floor. It seemed as if some things never would change. That was when Hermione had approached, her arm linked with Luna's. Harry had noticed the light begin to fill his best mate's eyes as he took in her appearance. Her hair was no longer the straggly dirty blonde hair it had once been, but now it was set into elegance curls as it framed her face and bounced as she laughed. She still had her protuberant grey eyes which always lit her face with wonder.

Without any nudging, Ron had asked her to dance and by the end of the night he had secured a date. Within a few months, he had accompanied her on her travels when he wasn't helping his brothers' with their joke-shop. It seemed the more he fell for Luna, the more he was in Harry and Hermione's life. It seemed they were right, when Ron had found someone who loved him with her whole heart, the sting of betrayal would lessen.

"Are your parents here, as well?" Hermione asked, searching the crowd.

Ron nodded. "Over near the third card. Andromeda is with them."

"Grandma Dromeda?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yup! Let's head over."

When they turned into the bumbling crowd, all eyes were on them. Teddy shifted awkwardly under their gaze and tugged on Harry's jacket. "Why are they all staring?"

"It's not you," Ron stated without missing a beat. "I'm extremely famous. Haven't you seen my Chocolate Frog Card?"

Harry placed a both hands on Teddy as he guided him down the platform. He heard hushed whispers of his name and words of thanks as they continued walking by. Eventually, they reached where the rest of their extended family gathered. Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda were clinging on to their handkerchiefs as happy tears streamed down their face. They both hugged Teddy who promised to write them while he was away, only spurring on more tears.

Teddy was then nearly tackled by a blonde-haired little girl who grasped him from behind and pleaded with him not to go. Harry already knew who it was and it seemed his godson did too. He simply patted her hands that were tightly secured on his waist. "It's okay, Victoire. You'll come and join in two years and I'll have the place all mapped out by then. Then you won't have to worry about a thing."

"You promise, Teddy?" she asked.

"You betcha."

Hermione and Fleur smiled knowingly at the two children. They had been inseparable since the beginning and time only knew what was in store for them; though their family and friends had an inkling of an idea. Victoire and Teddy hugged and he placed a gently kiss on her forehead before turning once again to Harry and Hermione who stood holding on to his cart.

"What do you say we get this all sorted?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded and walked with him to the closest car where a wizard in a red vest was loaded everything into the storage facility. Harry chuckled as he noticed the turquoise labels on all of Teddy's things. It was, no doubt, Hermione's way of making sure nothing would be misplaced. She probably charmed it to make sure no one but Teddy could open and view its contents.

Harry removed Soren off the cart and handed it to Teddy along with the carry-on the held his dress robes and the translated copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ that Hermione had given him. He placed an arm on his godson and helped him make his way back to where his family still stood, memorizing every move.

"Do you think my parents are watching over me?" Teddy asked in a soft voice.

When the boy looked up at him, Harry nodded. "They're always with you, Teddy." He pointed to his chest. "They're right here. Always. They live on through you."

Teddy mashed his lips together. "Sometimes I think I feel them with me but I don't want to make you and Hermione feel bad."

Stopping in his tracks, Harry knelt in front of Teddy and gripped his shoulders. "It's okay to miss them and love them and want to know them, Teddy. They're your parents. We would never think of trying to take their place. We just love you and want to be here for you." Harry's brows furrowed. "What's bringing all this on? Is it just because wish they were here?"

"That and…" Teddy's face dropped to his feet.

Harry put his hand under his chin. "And…"

"I called Hermione Mom this morning."

"I see," Harry stated. "How did you feel about that?"

Teddy's eyes looked away as he answered. "It felt right and that's why I feel so bad. My parents probably think I'm replacing them. That I don't love them anymore."

"No, they don't," Harry answered, his voice dripping with honesty. "You never asked me why they gave me custody of you."

"I never thought about it." Teddy met Harry's eyes. "Why did they?"

"Because they knew I would love you the way they would and because I lost my parents when I was a baby, too. I wasn't given the kind of love my parents would've wanted growing up. It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts and met my real family," Harry's eyes drifted to the group of people awaiting them, "that I felt that love. The kind of love I give you. That Hermione and Andromeda give you, as well as, the Weasley's. You're father once told me, when I asked what would happen to you once he was gone, that you would have me to remind you of him."

Teddy's eyes searched Harry's before he asked, "He said that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, so don't feel bad about thinking of Hermione and me as your parents. We would never replace them. If anything, we'll answer anything you want to know or remind you of things they've done and how brave they were."

A moment of silence passed before Teddy whispered, "Thanks, Dad."

As he fought back tears and the pride swelling his heart, Harry wrapped his arms around Teddy. When they were done, they once again walked towards the group so that Teddy could say his final goodbyes. The train sounded and Teddy let Hermione and Harry wrap him up in a loving embrace. Hermione kissed his temple as she whispered, "I love you, Teddy. Be safe and write to me as much as you can."

"Don't think your headmaster is being too hard on you," Harry chimed. "McGonagall has your best interest at heart."

"I love you both!" Teddy walked off and climbed into the train.

They searched the available windows until Teddy appeared behind one, waving at his family as the train pulled away. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione as she placed her head on his shoulder. Together they waved goodbye until the train disappeared from their view.

* * *

><p>"The house seems so empty without him," Hermione said as she pushed her dinner around with her fork.<p>

Harry reached out and placed his hand atop hers. "It'll get easier."

Pointedly, she looked at him, a playful smile on her lips. "Did it get easier when we were apart?"

"After I reminded myself you were happy, yes."

"Liar," she laughed.

Harry picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher. When he turned around, he saw Hermione staring off into space in the direction of the chair Teddy had always sat on. With slow steps, he walked over to the radio and put the music on. He smiled when he realized the familiar song playing on the radio.

Hermione looked towards him with happy tears filling her eyes. Harry was in front of her in a second, hand stretched out and waiting for hers. Without questioning, she put her palms in his and he helped her out of her chair. They swayed together in the dining room as the music enveloped them in an old memory.

_All this time we were waiting for each other_  
><em>All this time I was waiting for you<em>  
><em>Got all these words, can't waste them on another<em>  
><em>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you, yeah<em>

_Oh, running back to you_  
><em>Oh, running back to you<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Oh, I would travel so far_  
><em>I would travel so far<em>  
><em>To get back where you are<em>

_All this time we were waiting for each other_  
><em>All this time I was waiting for you<em>  
><em>Got all this love, can't waste it on another<em>  
><em>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you<em>  
><em>Straight in a straight line running back to you<em>  
><em>Straight in a straight line running back to you<em>  
><em>Straight in a straight line running back to you<em>

When the music faded, their bodies still swayed along already knowing the dance they were preparing to do. Before his lips found hers, she breathed, "I'm so happy you came back to me, Harry."

He touched his forehead to hers. "I'll always come back to you. Always." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He mumbled against her lips, "I love you, Hermione."

And she responded, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it! The ending of All This Time!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read along with this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. You're loving reviews and support pushed this story in a direction I hadn't anticipated. What started out as a smutty take on a hysterical tent meme about what went down in the tent turned into a beautiful, loving story about two people finding their way back to each other. Talk about story development!**

**Anyways, thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope to return to the Harmony bubble as soon as I can. Love ya! x**


End file.
